How To Live and Love as an Alpha
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Jaimee is an Alpha and comes home to Beacon Hills to stop her father and save her Beta. What happens when she catches the eye of a wolf? *Set beginning of season 3. No Copyright infringement intended. I DON'T own Teen Wolf. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Introduction to OCs

_**This is my introduction to my OCs. Brackets show what they look like**_

**Jaimee Ivan (Eliza Dushku)**

She is a 17 year old Alpha werewolf. Her mother is an Angel and her father is a werewolf so she is a hybrid between the two. Her mother left before her fifth birthday and her father began beating her and her brother without caring for consequences anymore. When she was five her brother faked his death and she was told he was dead. This was told to her on the night of a full moon, she ran off and accidently killed a man. When she realised what she had done she ran away from home where she met the Hale family and stayed with them until the night of the Hale fire. Jaimee was the one to save Cora in the fire.

**Cain Ivan (Joseph Morgan)**

He is a 22 year old and is Jaimee's older brother. He too is a hybrid between Angel and werewolf. He was ten when his mother left and he tried to protect his sister when the beating got worse. He ended up faking his death as a deal with his father; if he left then his father would stop the beatings. He has the Beta blue eyes (like Derek's in season 1). He is an Omega and has a back full of scars from going against other Alphas to try and make him join them.

**Stella (Holly Marie Combs)**

Stella is an Angel thus she is immortal. She is the mother of Jaimee and Cain and tried to protect them by making a deal with their father; the same deal that Cain made. Stella is _not_ a werewolf.

**Lana and Faith Clark (Claudia Lee)**

18 year old twins that were turned by Jaimee when they were twelve. Lana is Jaimee's third in command and is extremely intelligent. She loves drawing and singing and is older than Faith. Faith is headstrong and goes on impulse, but she is right a lot of the time going on her instincts. She loves to sing and dance and go for runs in the forest with the wolves at dark.

**Hope Stevens (Meagan Tandy)**

She saved Isaac the night of the Alpha attack. She's 19 years old but is the weakest link of the pack. Hope was a quiet nerdy girl and became close to Jaimee before getting the Bite.

**Julie Bennet (Deborah Ann Woll)**

17 years old and is Jaimee's closest friend and pack member. Julie met Jaimee when they were 14 and shared the same dance class. One night Julie was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got the Bite from Jaimee. She is very outspoken and doesn't like talking much but she is very strong and is perhaps the strongest other than Jaimee and Cain. She is very shy with boys but gives amazing advice to the rest of the pack when it comes to boys. Dances with Jaimee and Faith in their free time.

**Corralie Arian (Isla Fisher)**

She is 27 years old and is the Beacon Hills High School dance teacher. She is human but her late husband was a werewolf, he caused a scar on her left shoulder. She can sense werewolves and has the Alpha red eyes when she is really mad but is not a wolf herself. Arian is Welsh for Silver. Her family were hunters and killed her husband. She is torn between helping and killing werewolves.


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home

I stood at the edge of the forest as I heard a wolf howl. I ran to the sound and saw the twins; Ethan and Aiden, chasing a young beta probably seventeen years old just like me. I heard the twins call him Isaac. I looked over at Hope.

"Help him and find Scott McCall. We'll need his help. Go Hope now, use your bike and get him the hell out of there" I ordered. Hope grabbed her motorcycle and sped over to the werewolf.

"Get on" I heard her yell. He did as he was asked and she sped off into the night with me and the rest of my pack following close behind. I saw Ethan and Aiden come running around the corner and I looked at the rest of the girls.

"We need to get out of sight, if Duke knows I'm here he'll drag me back" I hissed to them. They nodded and we came to a fork in the road and turned right.

"Wall" I Isaac yell. I scoffed at this wolf's panic, Hope was the best motorcycle rider in the pack...including me. The next thing I heard was glass shattering. I jumped and ran to the roof of the next building and it had a skylight so I swung myself inside. The first thing I saw was Isaac pulling himself over towards a cut up Hope. The twins had merged themselves together and Isaac stopped in shock.

"Isaac get down" Hope called out. He dropped his head and she shot the twins with an electrical gun which caused them to drop. I held my hand with my palm facing the twins as I let myself connect to my mother's gift to me. I blinked and then the twins were gone. Isaac looked up in surprise before passing out but Hope smiled at me and nodded a thanks. I jumped down and walked past Isaac, checking his pulse on the way through before walking to Hope.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling by her side, her head wasn't healing like it should have been. "You usually never crash" I told her making her smile.

"I think the electricity hit me as well" she whispered weakly. With that note I called an ambulance because as much as Isaac was a werewolf he wasn't healing either.

I watched as the paramedics put Hope and Isaac onto stretchers and load them into two separate ambulances. Faith nudged me.

"Why aren't they healing?" she asked me slightly confused. I turned to face her fully.

"Because the twins were Alphas, and the electricity got to Hope's nervous system" I told her. She looked at me with her face full of concern.

"What about-" I cut off Lana before she could finish.

"We'll get her, we just need an in...and I do believe we've found it" I said turning back to the two ambulances speeding off to the hospital.

I sat outside Hope's window at the hospital with the Lana, Faith and Julie as we waited for her to regain consciousness.

"...Since the amnesiac in 215 can't tell us anything. I need the girl with the modified military stun gun in 2_16_ to answer some questions" I heard sheriff Stilinski tell a nurse who I had overheard was Melissa.

"That's kind of unlikely since she's heavily sedated" Melissa replied.

"Great" Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Well when she uh, when she unsedates will you give me a call? Cause she's got about ten grand worth of property damage to answer for and I don't want her just walking out of here" Sheriff Stilinski asked her in frustration.

"Okay" Melissa nodded and walked away. I watched through the window and saw the anxiety and fear on Hope's face as she looked at the clock. 9am it read; school. I looked back to my pack and we all shared the same look, if we wanted to find Scott it was time to go back to school. I nodded and they knew what I wanted.

"Go. I'll enroll myself in later. I want to make sure Hope is okay and I need to talk to Isaac" I told them. They nodded and jumped off the roof racing to the school.

I walked through the halls and listened in for the young beta's heartbeat. He was fading.

"It's a general anaesthetic...we don't want you getting in the way again" I heard Kali say to Isaac. I walked as fast as I could without attracting attention to myself but by the time I got to his room I was too late. He was gone. I followed Kali's scent to the elevator but lost it. I bolted to the steps and ran down two at a time to each level until the scent hit me again. I followed it to a surgery room.

"Somebody wheel this joker out of here and get somebody who does need to be operated on" one of the surgeons yelled. "I'm gonna have a smoke" he whispered to himself. I hissed to myself when I caught the scent of more Alphas. Damn it! Why couldn't anything be easy for once? I had sent my pack to school and left myself with an injured Hope. I looked over my shoulder and stopped in my tracks, Deucalion. I looked back to see Ennis wheeling Isaac to a wheelchair and placing him in it to get around the hospital easier. I followed him until I came to a fork and watched as Scott ran straight past me and into the lift with Isaac and Ennis. I bolted up the stairs to the next floor just as the doors opened.

"I'm an Alpha" Ennis told Scott while holding him up with his claws. I let my own out just as I saw Derek Hale reach forwards and put his own claws into Ennis.

"So am I" he told Ennis and then threw him across the hospital floor. Scott scrambled to his feet and wheeled Isaac out of the hospital and to Derek's Camaro. Derek must have felt my presence though because he kept looking over his shoulder. I mean it's hard not to notice your best childhood friend.


	3. Chapter 2 - Alphas

**Decided to post the first two chapters at once. I have already finished writing the first 15 chapters so going to post one per day as I continue writing more...Hope you are enjoying the story!**

I ran in the woods alongside the road until we came to a stop in front of the old Hale house. The memories hit me like a tonne of bricks.

_I ran through the woods following after Laura as Derek, Cora, Laura and I were playing tag in our wolf forms. I tumbled down the hill after tripping over an uncovered tree root I squeezed my eyes shut and howled in fear but before I could hit any rocks at the bottom I felt a hand grab my arms and haul me up. I opened my eyes slowly to show a concerned Laura._

_"Are you okay?" she had asked. I nodded as Derek and Cora came running up to us._

_"Be careful sister Jaimee" Cora had smiled then leaned forwards and tagged me. _That was the first time I had felt loved since before my brother had died. But I couldn't help but feel the wave of utter heartbreak when I saw the burnt down house.

_I could smell smoke as I walked around the basement Kate Argent had locked us in. I looked around for Cora because she was sick and I took the day off school to stay with her like she had done with me many times before. _

_"Cora! Mr and Mrs Hale!" I called out through the thick smoke. I coughed into my sleeve as I opened my mouth to call for her again I felt a strong heat on my back and turned to see the bars of the basement melted to the bricks._

_"Jaimee" I heard Cora call out. She was close. I spotted her huddled in the corner coughing into her sleeve. I grabbed her and hauled her to the window._

_"Go, go!" I told her._

_"You first" she told me but I shoved her up and out. I put my hands on the melted metal and pulled myself up. Cora yanked on my arm pulling me out completely before a blast of flame came out of the window and I realised that we were the only survivors. _ I snapped out of the memory when I heard Derek talking to Scott.

"No. The county took it over but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha" Derek told Scott.

"But it did heal" Scott replied confused.

"Not on the inside" Derek said. There was a silence between them.

"Hey are you gonna tell me who that Alpha was back there?" Scott asked breaking the silence.

"A rival pack, it's my problem. I know you want to help and I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager" Derek told him sternly. I scoffed to myself remembering what an ass he could be. I jumped when I felt Hope's fear run through me. I turned and ran for the school's lacrosse locker room. Hope was handling herself pretty well but Ennis had her against a wall. He growled at her and she flinched. I let my claws grow and growled at him letting my eyes show their Alpha purple. Ennis looked to me and Hope took that as her chance to strike back. Kali came in next and got a good kick to Hope's face, knocking her to the ground before Deucalion came in wiping his hand and then pushing his glasses back onto his nose. I stood in place unable to move.

"Beautiful aren't you?" he asked Hope as he knelt down and felt her face not realising I was kneeling on her right side. "But defiant" he finished with a smirk as she turned away from him. He hadn't even felt my presence yet.

"Because I know something, I know you're afraid of him" she hissed back.

"Of a teenage boy?" Duke asked sceptically.

"Of the man he'll become" Hope told him correcting his mistake.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat but then someone once taught me a very smart way of eliminating that threat. Get someone else to do it for you" he smirked. My heart dropped.

"You're going to use Derek" I whispered to myself. The room looked to me.

"Jaimee" Deucalion smiled turning to face me.

"Yes father" I spat.

"What's it been? 12 years? Welcome home" he smiled and slashed Hope's face. I stared in shock before leaning across my beta and watching as he left. How dare he. I lifted her up and carried her back to the Hale house hoping that Derek wasn't back yet.

Once I got there I layed Hope down where Isaac had layed a few hours before and mashed up the plant Derek had used to heal him then wiped the mashed paste across Hope's body. It was at that precise moment that Peter Hale walked in holding the twins in one hand and Julie on the other.

"Do these belong to you?" he asked with a smile. I gulped as Hope woke up with a gasp. All eyes were on her.

"Peter let them go" I sighed and he let them drop to the floor. The girls scrambled to their feet and ran to me.

"Who's he?" Faith asked pushing a blond strand of hair from her eyes. I sighed.

"Peter Hale. Derek's psychotic uncle" I replied. Peter faked being offended and then took a step towards me.

"I'm hurt" he joked. I smiled and then ran to him for a hug. He was the only adult out of the Hale family to really get close to me and take the time and effort to help me out with anything wolf related. I pulled away from the hug with a tear in my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and looked me in the eye.

"I thought you'd never get better" I cried. He smiled then frowned.

"You know about what I did to Laura don't you?" he asked and I nodded angry at him for killing her.

"You shouldn't have done it but you can't change the past so you might as well get over it" I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"I need your help. Derek wants to use Alpha powers to get Isaac's memory back but I know at my rate and with me not being the Alpha anymore I will need you to do it. Will you help us?" he asked. I looked at my pack knowing that saying yes would put them in danger. I looked down at my feet before looking back at my pack then back to Peter.

"Let's get em" I smiled and my pack nodded in agreement. There's no way we were going to lose.


	4. Chapter 3 - Memories

**Great story so far! Jaimee seems cool and I can't believe Deucalion is her Dad! I mean DEUCALION, the evil Alpha werewolf! I wanna know more of Jaimee's backstory and where is the big brother, mum and dance teacher? Can't wait to read more! Update soon!  
~ Jess**

Thanks Jess! I wanted to make a character that wasn't just some random girl that showed up, I wanted a link as to why she's there. Jaimee's backstory will be a slow process but I will show more later on. Cain, Stella and Corralie will be coming in soon, be patient :) Updating every day until the first 15 chapters are up then it'll probably be once a week. Currently working on chapter 16 so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapters.

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and review! I will be uploading two chapters today as I am busy tomorrow and won't get a chance to upload. I will try my best to upload tomorrow though. As promised here's the next chapter...**

"...But the hearing still works. So, I hope you feel comfortable saying whatever it is that you are feeling, straight to my face" Peter told the two boys who I had already overheard, don't like him. Derek slammed his book shut and looked straight at his uncle.

"We don't like you" Derek stated as he stood up. "Now shut up and help us" he told his uncle.

"Fair enough" Peter said, taken aback by his nephew's bluntness. He looked over his shoulder to the door as I walked into Derek's apartment and all eyes were on me. Derek's jaw dropped and I smiled at him.

"Long time, no see D" I greeted using his old nickname I had given him in fifth grade. He just stood there like I had just told him that rainbows were for magical flying rabbits.

"Peter, uh, what...How?" Derek stumbled over words as he watched me walk over to Isaac.

"Hi, I'm Jaimee" I smiled extending my hand. He looked me up and down before taking my hand in his own.

"Isaac" he said a little unsure of me but I could hear his heart racing when his hand touched mine.

"I'll be the one trying to reach through your memories. What are you looking for exactly?" I asked motioning for Isaac to sit down on the chair. He sat and let his head drop down so I could put my claws where the last Alpha had.

"Two of my betas are missing and Isaac found them before he had his memories stolen" Derek told me. I nodded.

"Okay" I nodded and shook myself out. I stood directly behind Isaac. "Don't move, don't flinch and _don't_ growl at me" I warned then released my claws and sunk them into the back of his neck. Isaac jumped and tried to push me off as I felt his memories show. I noticed Derek jump up to stop me but Peter put his arm out.

"She knows what she's doing" he reminded Derek who nodded. I pulled the claws out and sighed.

"What did you see?" D asked me. I leant against one of the columns and sighed.

"It was confusing but Isaac found them. He found them" I stated slightly confused myself at the jumbled mess I had just seen. Isaac looked up at that statement and I felt his eyes on my back. "There were glimpses" I told them.

"But you did see them?" Derek asked. I turned to face him.

"They were with Deucalion and I think I know where he is" I said facing them.

We stood outside the school on the field. I don't know how I stopped Derek from just taking off to save his pack. I was struggling just knowing that there was a possibility that my beta was there as well, there was a girl with Boyd but Erica was dead. We had confirmed my glimpses to be of Boyd and that Erica was dead when we went with Scott to his work and they had held Isaac under ice water until he was able to be hypnotised into recounting exactly what he saw. Scott and Stiles walked up to us on the field followed by my pack. Scott and Stiles looked extremely uncomfortable.

"We're going tonight. Stiles, you have the plans on how the bank vault was broken into?" Derek asked. Stiles pulled it out.

"You'll need a diamond drill bit-" I chucked and so did Derek.

"I don't need a drill" he smiled at me.

"What are you gonna do Derek? Are you gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked sarcastically. Derek surprised him when he folded his arms and nodded.

"Yes Stiles I'm going to punch through the wall" Derek smirked and I shook my head. This was not going to end well, at least not for Stiles.

After the boys had their little debate, which I fell on the floor laughing about when Derek punched Stiles' hand as did my pack, we went back to Derek's apartment and went through the papers. I had a bad feeling about this but I was willing to risk my life for my beta's and I wasn't about to let her die.

"Derek, I'll come with you after dark. I don't know about Erica but if Boyd is out there we have to try" Scott's voice came through Derek's phone loud and clear.

"I'm coming too" I spoke up and Derek's head snapped up.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded before walking away from them to call Lana, my third in command since my second was MIA. She picked up on the second ring.

"Lana, we're going tonight. Meet Derek, Scott and I here before dawn and we'll go over the plan. Let the others know too" I told her.

"Okay boss" she replied. I smirked and hung up before walking back to Derek.

"We've got my pack with us as well" I smiled and pushed a brown curl behind my ear.

"You're still down on numbers and especially with Isaac out of the picture your odds aren't looking too good. Besides, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and there's a _pack_ of _Alphas_ in there" Peter stressed out to D. I scoffed.

"And Derek and I aren't Alphas? We can take them" I interjected as I put my hands on my small hips. Peter sighed.

"That's not what I meant" he said still sitting on the steps.

"Then what did you mean?" Derek asked angrily.

"I just meant be careful and the betas that are there aren't worth the risk" he explained. If he only knew...


	5. Chapter 4 - Breaking and Entering

**Hi again! You skipped through the ice bath scene and I really wanted to see how she would handle what they were doing to Isaac. She seems to like him and I also don't want them to move too fast. I love the line "He just stood there like I had just told him that rainbows were for magical flying rabbits" I cracked up laughing from that line! Jaimee seems very strong and I wanna know more about her pack...are you going to have them in relationships with the characters we know or not? The girl who saved Isaac you made her part of your pack and she's still alive whereas in the show she died when she fought against the Alpha pack and she was human. Can't wait for today's second chapter!  
****~Jess**

Hey! I was just about to put this chapter up when I saw your review. It was almost midnight when I wrote that chapter and I am thinking of doing a one-shot about what happened between Isaac, Jaimee, Scott, Stiles and Derek on the ice bath scene because now that I think about it I have so many ideas on how it could have gone. That's now on my to-do list :) You'll have to wait and see what happens between Isaac and Jaimee because I don't wanna spoil it! Glad I could make you laugh and I thought it was pretty funny to. It was the first thing that popped into my head. I will be writing in third person from chapter 15 so you can learn more about Jaimee and her pack. Yes, I did make the girl who saved Isaac a pack member of Jaimee's and I gave her a name. The show just called her 'the girl' so I called her Hope. Glad you are enjoying the story!  
~B

**Okay so here's the second of today's two chapters! I am making a new rule, I won't update the next chapter on Wednesday until I get two new reviews for this chapter, I NEED FEEDBACK! I don't bite :)  
****Anyways, here you go...**

I looked down at Derek punching the wall for the third time, but this time it came loose and Derek flipped into the room followed by Scott then me. My pack was keeping watch and making sure that the building was semi surrounded in case of emergency.

"This isn't the best time Stiles" Scott told his friend once he answered his phone. There was a big explanation about lions and gladiators but I was too focussed on my beta's scent. She was here!

"Boyd it's me" Derek told the werewolf that was in front of us. I looked at the column he had just stepped out from behind and I saw her.

"Cora?" Derek asked. I could hear the surprise and sadness in his voice. "Cora?" he repeated. Scott snapped up.

"You know her?" he asked.

"She's-" I cut him off.

"Derek's little sister" I smiled. I found my beta. That was when Scott noticed the mountain ash surrounding us. A woman finished the circle and Boyd and Cora went crazy.

Derek refused to hit Cora, at least not enough to truly hurt her. I ran over and choke slammed her to the ground but Boyd came up behind me and scratched my back. I doubled over and turned to face the wolf. Derek and Scott were double-teaming Boyd and had left me with my beta. I looked at her for the first time in three months and truly saw her. She was wrecked; she had been starved of our runs for months, she had been stopped from working out and being herself. I remembered the day she left.

_"If he's alive I need to see him, he's my brother" Cora insisted. I sighed and looked into the mirror._

_"If it was my brother I would kill anyone who tried to stop me from seeing him so...off you go and be careful. If you aren't back by the end of next month I'm coming to find you" I smirked and she clapped excitedly before running off to the bus stop._

I looked at her now and sighed before punching her in the face and causing her to almost snap out of it.

"Jaimee" she yelped and then the wolf took over again and she howled.

"Boyd" I heard Allison call out. She swiped the mountain ash away and Cora and Boyd took off running. I got to my feet and ran after her.

I had followed Cora until we got to the camping area of the woods. A young woman was calling for her friend.

"Emily" she called out. She didn't notice Cora until she heard a growl. She spun on her heels and that's when I grabbed Cora from behind and locked her arms in a vice grip. I saw Isaac jump from a tree and look up with a smile. Cora growled at him and I was prepared to let him attack her but she flipped me forwards and over her. Isaac ran at her and punched her in the face so hard that she fell to the ground, he smiled but Cora got back up with another growl. She picked him up and threw him at a tree, he fell to the ground with a thud. I growled warningly at Cora but she ignored it so when I saw Scott coming over Isaac's fallen figure I ducked below him to check on Isaac. We both looked up just in time to see Scott deliver a pretty good dropkick to Cora's chest. Scott flipped to his feet and I walked with Isaac back to my beta just as Derek walked up to his sister and used his Alpha roar that would have usually sent a beta to their knees in the foetal position. But Cora looked at him then me before taking off into the woods. I looked at Derek then ran after Cora.

"That doesn't make any sense. The public pool is on the other side of town and we haven't tracked them anywhere near there" Derek grumbled. I sighed and dusted some mud off my jeans and grey hoodie before joining the conversation.

"Derek they killed someone" Scott told him.

"How are they moving that fast? They can't be moving that fast" Derek said partially to himself. I noticed Isaac keeping quiet to avoid an argument if he took sides. So it was up to me.

"Some totally innocent kid is dead" Scott continued telling the Alpha. I shook my head.

"Derek's right. It can't be them, we haven't tracked them near there and werewolves don't kill the way the lifeguard was killed. Besides, we know that they can't move that fast because Alphas are faster" I told the group. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" D asked. I gave him an 'are you stupid' look and then answered out loud.

"Calling my pack you stupid genius" I told him with a slight 'duh' noise. Isaac tried to hide his smile but failed. I noticed and smiled too.

"Lana, we need help. We found Cora but we need to catch her and Derek's other beta Boyd" I told her.

"Beta Boyd" she giggled. I saw Scott, Derek and Isaac raise their eyebrows at her childishness.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious, now get the others and start from Derek's old house and work your way outwards in pairs. I know Faith and you will pair up so make sure that Hope and Julie stick together. I'll stick with Derek, Scott and Isaac" I told Lana.

"Okay. We're leaving now" she replied and I hung up.


	6. Chapter 5 - Capture

**I love that you have so many different OCs I can't wait to see their stories come into play keep it up.**

**You made Cora a part of your characters pack I was not expecting that it adds a nice twist to the story.**  
**~TTFshaunmichael**

Their stories will come into play later on but it won't be for a while...sorry. Yes, I wanted a connection to the Hale family and decided that she would have been close with Cora. Thankyou for your reviews and I hope you continue to follow this story!  
~B

**Just saw this story and decided to have a look. I like how you've got your own mix of OCs! You have some funny lines in this story and having Cora part of Jaimee's pack was an unexpected twist! Great story and I can't wait until the next chapter on Wednesday!**  
**~BeastiePrincess1996**

Thankyou! A few people like that I have a mix of OCs and they will come into play a little after chapter 20 (which I am currently writing). I hope you enjoy!

**Cora is Jaimee's beta? Wow...unexpected. Loved this chapter and how you had a memory of Jaimee's in there, more backstory yay!  
****~Jess**

There isn't much backstory until after what I'm writing now so you will have to be patient :) Thankyou for reviewing!

_**Okay everyone so I now have a handful of new favourites and followers and more reviews! Yay! Here's another chapter and I'm feeling generous today so I'll post chapter 6 before I go to bed tonight :) **_

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned that I don't trust Argents'?" I asked Derek as I stepped out of his car to walk with Scott to Chris Argent. He chuckled.

"A few thousand times" he smiled and I followed Scott to the hunter's car. I wasn't paying attention to Scott and Chris though because I heard Derek and Isaac talking in the car.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked. I knew it wasn't but we had to try.

"Nope" Derek replied bluntly. There was silence.

"So...Jaimee" Isaac started, my head snapped up at the mention of my name. Derek gave him an 'are you serious' look and Isaac turned away. "Sorry, it's uh, it's bad timing I'm sorry. I'll ask later it's fine" he stuttered. Derek looked at him again with the same expression. "Or never; yeah, yeah, I'm good with never" Isaac stuttered again. He was nervous and basically asking Derek for permission. I smiled and Chris noticed.

"What's so funny?" he asked and I jumped which pretty much let Derek and Isaac know that I was eavesdropping.

"Nothing" I smiled innocently before scratching my head and looking at Scott for support. He looked confused though but realised pretty quickly that I had been listening to Derek and Isaac and not him.

"Are you freaking serious right now Jaimee? We're trying to find Cora and Boyd before they seriously hurt somebody and you're worrying about what the guys are talking about?" he scoffed and I smiled.

"Anyways, can we show you something that can change your mind about helping us?" I asked the hunter. He looked at me curiously before nodding.

Chris sat in shock as he saw what I lied and told him that what Cora and Boyd had done.

"Wait" he said pulling his arm on Scott's. We both looked at him. "Where did you last see them?" he asked. I looked at Scott and smiled. It worked!

We stood in the woods by Boyd and Cora's tracks as we watched the hunter do his work. I zoned out hoping that we would find them soon so that way my pack could be reunited.

"Are you tracking them by print?" Chris asked kneeling down with Scott to look at Boyd's prints.

"Trying to" Scott told him.

"Well then you'd be wasting your time. There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me you have no idea that this print is Boyd's" he told us pointing at the print in front of him. "And these-"

"Are Cora's" Isaac finished pointing at the prints.

"Nope they're yours" Chris corrected. Isaac looked down at his feet in confusion and I looked between them. "You trampled Cora's the second you walked over here. Listen, I know the four of you are focussing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon. But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora who have fully given in. They've put the pedal to the floor when you have barely hit the speed limit" he told us. I looked at Derek the turned my attention back to the hunter.

"So what do we do?" I asked. Derek folded his arms, unsure of whether or not to trust the hunter.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to trap them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent from up to two miles; which means we can draw them to us or into a trap. The full moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature; which makes them easier to spot with infrared" he explained at he threw us each a pair of infrared goggles. I scoffed and tossed mine back.

"I've got my own thanks" I smirked and let my Alpha eyes show for a second. Derek threw his back as well.

"Me too" he told Chris.

"Just remember we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Though we can't rely on their human side because it's suppressed, it's still there. Reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive" Chris told us. We got up and walked to the highest point of the forest in Beacon Hills and looked over the town together.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.

"Not in years. I thought she died in the fire" he replied not taking his eyes off the town.

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Chris asked. Derek shook his head. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" he asked the young werewolf. Scott scoffed.

"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying _not_ to remember the things I _can_ smell" he replied.

"What about you Jaimee?" he asked finally. I looked at him expecting to be ignored.

"I haven't really been paying attention, I know her scent but it's masked by the fact that she hasn't showered in a few days and she's covered in mud and dirt. I can't get a lock on her" I told him. He nodded.

"Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and reach the residential area. Once they're past the high school they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills" Chris said.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked. I looked at him with concern. I sure hope they don't.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognise; wolves hunt for food, at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. There's some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satiated" Chris explained to us all.

"We can't kill them" I told the group.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked looking at me.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them" I argued.

"There's no one in the school at night is there?" Chris asked. We all looked at him in confusion before it hit us. He was going to trap them in the school.

"You wanna trap them inside?" I asked.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door and no windows or access to the outside" Chris replied.

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door" Isaac interjected still leaning on a tree. Chris thought it over for a minute before speaking again.

"You sure the school is empty?" he asked Scott.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" he looked at Isaac for confirmation but got nothing.


	7. Chapter 6 - Into Action

**I'm like a stalker! I have no life! haha :) Great chapter, I hope you don't have Derek and the teacher together like the show**  
**~Jess**

Haha, it's okay! I'm like that with 'Wolfsong' (for any Walking Dead fans I strongly recommend that and it's prequel 'Wildflower'. Rebelwithoutacause is an incredible writer). You'll have to wait and see but I don't like the teacher much, she has her purpose in the show though. Until tomorrow...bye! :)  
~B

**Haha! I love how you put Jaimee as the topic of conversation instead of Cora between Derek and Isaac :D Can't wait to see what happens next, update soon!  
~BeastiePrincess1996**

Yeah, I liked it too. I wanted Isaac to have a crush and ask Derek for permission, only because he can see that Derek and Jaimee have a past; she was raised around the Hale family so Derek is like her older brother.

_**Okay! Second round! Next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon when I get home from school. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

We followed Chris back to his car and watched as he pulled a bag of outdoor light looking things. He stabbed one into the ground as he explained what they were.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to surround werewolves. Pushing them in the direction we want them to run" he pushed the button to show us what is does. "It gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear" he finished. I grabbed my skull hoping the throbbing pain and squealing in my brain would shut off soon.

"No kidding" Isaac gasped and I nodded in agreement as well as to shake off the pain. The three boys were holding their heads as well. Chris began handing out the emitters to each of us as we were allocated places to put them.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked holding one up in his hands and scanning it. I was standing behind the boys tying my brown curls back into a ponytail whilst waiting to get my stash of the ultrasonic headache causers.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement" Chris confirmed. I noticed Scott and Isaac still rubbing their temples as I laughed silently.

"Does anyone else wanna rethink the plan where we kill them?" Isaac asked. I scoffed and walked up to him.

"No! She's _my_ beta and she's like a sister to me" I growled.

"This is going to work" Scott told us causing me to jump. Chris handed us the last of the emitters that we need as Isaac looked over the emitter and Scott and Derek exchanged a worried look. "It'll work" Scott reiterated. Chris closed the trunk of his car then we were off.

I was set out the front of the school and sat in a tree above Isaac in case he needed help around this side to drag them inside. My head shot up when I heard slight growls from the field.

"What is it?" Isaac asked looking around anxious to get this over with.

"They're coming" I told him and jumped down from the tree gracefully landing crouched on the ground. I stood up straight and walked towards Isaac.

"Oh great" he sighed and let his claws out. I followed suit and got ready to fight. I heard a horn blare and looked up to see Chris driving towards us. Isaac didn't flinch but I did. I watched as Cora and Boyd ran to the school and...jumped over it. DAMN IT!

"We need to get them back inside. Isaac, go around back and lock the doors once they're back in. Scott round them back inside. Jaimee, you're with me getting them into the boiler room" Derek barked out. We all nodded and got to our allocated areas as quickly as possible.

I heard them before I saw them coming around the corner. Derek knocked Cora into a locker and threw her in front of Boyd. They both growled as Derek and I stood side by side. Chris and Scott joined us next and that sent them running.

"Come and get us" I told them and I ran with Derek and Scott into the boiler room leaving Chris Argent standing in the hallway alone. I got to the door first and opened it for Scott and Derek before running in myself. I heard the crashing and growling of Boyd and Cora's wolf forms as they half-tumbled down the steps. Once we were all inside it was pitch black, I had my hand over the light switch and once the two betas were inside enough and close to Derek and Scott I flicked the lights on and the fire extinguishers were sprayed over the wild wolves. This time I was the last one through the door and it was locked behind me as Derek and I locked the door held it shut.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked in shock. Derek and I smiled.

"It worked" I nodded. Derek moved away from the door and slid down the wall exhausted. Scott walked over next to me and listened out for Cora and Boyd.

"What do you hear?" I asked. Derek looked up at Scott.

"Heartbeats" he replied. Well _obviously_ you douche bag.

"Both of them?" Derek asked with hope held for his younger sister. I untied my hair and held my arms as I leant against the door in the freezing morning.

"Actually, four of them" Scott told us. Derek and I looked at each other with the same thought. OH SHIT!

I grabbed hold of the door's lock and leant against it ready to re-enter the room and Derek stood behind me.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked in panic mode.

"Close the door behind me, keep it shut" Derek told him.

"If you go in there and you'll either kill them or they'll kill you" Scott warned. Derek turned around to face Scott.

"That why we're going in alone" Derek told him. This time I spoke to Scott.

"Cora is family to both of us, we're not leaving her to kill somebody and regret it for the rest of her life. Not only that but _I'll_ regret not saving that teacher's life when I had the chance" I said so quickly I don't think he understood half of what I said but he nodded.

"Okay" he said. I opened the door and ran in with Derek close behind. I heard the door slam shut and Derek and I looked for Boyd and Cora in the steamy room. I saw the two of them growling at a young teacher and I ran at them, shoving them both to the ground. Derek came up behind me. Boyd snarled and lashed out at Derek who ducked as Cora ran at me and I ducked.

"You take Boyd and I'll take Cora" I called out to Derek. He nodded and grabbed Boyd by the throat and growled at him using the Alpha. I did the same with Cora but nothing happened with either beta. We just held them as they scratched, clawed and growled at us. I heard Isaac's voice.

"The sun's coming up" he called out. I passed out next to Cora's unconscious body.

"Get them out of here" from Derek was the last thing I heard.


	8. Chapter 7 - Swinging Back

**18 Followers, 7 Favourites and 8 Reviews! I'm so happy! I came home sick from school today so I may post two chapters today as well. (I also want you to read what I am currently writing which I'm up to chapter 21.) You are all amazing, I can't believe I even got 1 favourite let alone 7! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!  
~Brittney**

* * *

I woke up in Derek's apartment to hear arguing outside my door.

"She's my Alpha and my best friend. Let me in" I recognised the voice as Faith, one of my betas. I sat up and swung my legs so I could sit up. I groaned as I felt my body ache.

"For crying out loud Cora better apologise" I hissed to myself. I got up and walked to the door, I was right. Faith was standing across the doorway from Derek. They both turned to me as I walked out the door.

"Hey" Derek smiled. I waved and held my left side.

"How are you feeling?" Faith asked tucking her blond hair behind her ear.

"Like I got hit by a mad truck a couple hundred times then dumped into river rapids with way more rocks than water" I smiled. Derek and Faith chuckled lightly knowing my love for the imaginative.

"I can't believe you risked your life to impress a teacher" Cora groaned at Julie. I walked into the room to deal with my two betas that usually got along really well.

"Settle down, I'm fine" I told them. They both smiled when they saw me.

"You came" Cora smiled. I nodded.

"I told you that if you weren't back by the end of the next month I was coming for you and it's now three months later" I reminded her. She smiled.

"Sorry for attacking you" she told me biting her bottom lip. I sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It wasn't you" I whispered. Lana walked into the room followed by Hope and Isaac's head snapped up.

"You" he said wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. Hope waved then put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she casually walked up to me with Lana sitting next to Julie.

"Okay; how about I introduce my pack to you guys properly now that everyone is here and not crazy" I told the room. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd walked up to the lounge to listen for who was who.

"That would be really helpful" Stiles nodded with a funny grin.

"So Julie is the redhead. Then we have the twins; Lana and Faith but Derek has already gracefully met the younger twin Faith. Then there's Hope who I told to help Isaac get away from Ethan and Aiden and you already know Cora" I introduced and Julie stood up and walked over to me.

"I know you said you'd enroll to go back to school yourself but I knew you'd be busy so I did it for you...and for Cora" she said. I sighed.

"I don't wanna go back to school" Cora whined slouching down on the couch. I chuckled.

"Too bad" I smiled. "Besides, the twins are there and I know you want revenge just as much as I do" I finished. She perked up at that and nodded.

The next day, my pack and I had to go to school without Cora because she wanted to train for taking out the Alpha pack. I woke up and knew that it was a good idea to live in the old house that Laura and I had found when I was eleven. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue singlet and accessorised with a long gold chain and gold hoops.

"Jaimee, Lana and Faith are fighting over who gets the last of the peanut butter" Julie called out. I sighed and jogged down the stairs before taking the peanut butter from both girls.

"Find something else to eat, I get the last of the peanut butter" I told them and grabbed a few slices of bread for toast. I turned to Hope. "Mind my food while I go get my shoes on please. My feet are freezing on the tiles" I said. Hope nodded and sat on the kitchen counter eating her cheerios. I nodded thanks and ran back up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a pair of clean socks and my canvas shoes then sat on the bed to put them on. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a tap at the window. I spun on my heels and opened the window.

"Ethan. Don't do that" I growled. He put his hand over my mouth.

"I got the good end of our fathers' deal. I get you" he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. What the hell was he thinking and what did he mean by our fathers' deal? I've never heard of any deal. I shoved him backwards before his lips touched mine.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" I shrieked. I could hear the girls running upstairs to back me up. "And what deal?" I asked. The door flew open and the girls walked in with their claws extended. Ethan put his hands out in surrender, knowing he was outnumbered.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" he asked me. He sounded shocked and confused. I shook my head.

"I haven't seen or spoken to him since I was five" I replied. He just stared at me in shock.

"I guess I'll see you at school then" he nodded and jumped back out the window landing on his feet and running in the direction of the town. I turned back to the girls.

"What was that about?" Julie asked retracting her claws. I shook my head in confusion.

"I have no idea but we need to go to school" I sighed and finished putting my shoes on then grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

I walked through the halls of the school on my first day with four of my five betas with me. Hope has enrolled to re-do senior year with Faith and Lana while Julie and I were a grade lower with Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia and Cora. I walked to my locker with Julie while the others had an early class to get to; their first PE class at Beacon Hills. I opened my locker as Julie leant against the locker next to mine.

"I can't believe that he made a deal that regards you without telling you" she stated and I nodded.

"But he's an ass anyways and that's _why_ he hasn't seen me in 12 years" I told her. She sighed and then looked over my shoulder.

"Something wicked this way comes" Julie grumbled and I looked to see Ethan and Aiden coming towards us. I scoffed and shook my head before slamming my locker shut and attempting to walk off before they could say anything. I felt someone grab my arm and I spun on my heels.

"Jaimee, Julie. You _are_ going to hold up your end of your dad's deal" Aiden warned and I let my eyes turn purple.

"You'll let me go _right_ _now_ if you want to keep your arm attached" I growled and he showed his red eyes.

"You think you and your _beta_ can take on the two of us?" Aiden scoffed and I looked at Julie who nodded and slipped away quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with having a few betas" I smirked and felt wolves coming up behind me. All of them were betas.

"I happen to agree" Isaac smiled getting to me first. Aiden dropped my arm as if it were burning him and faced his brother.

"I wouldn't become the super Alpha in the school halls with everyone still walking past" Lana smirked and held her sister's arm. The Alphas growled and walked away.

"Thanks" I smiled as I faced the group of betas behind me. I locked eyes with Isaac and felt a spark of something I didn't recognise. My body jerked suddenly and my betas' eyes widened but the other betas were confused.

"Cora" I breathed in acknowledgement of her danger. "I'll go. You stay, tell the teacher I felt sick and had to get some air. I'll be back soon" I told Julie who took calculus with me. She nodded and I ran off without another word.


	9. Chapter 8 - Newfound

**Okay so I'm trying to avoid doing my assignment so I thought I'd give you a two in one hit then put up chapter 9 after dinner tonight. So here's chapter 8!  
~Britt**

* * *

I opened the door to Derek's apartment with a thud. Cora was held to the ground by Ennis and Kali had put a pipe through Derek's chest. Duke was talking to him. All eyes turned to me.

"Let them go" I warned extending my claws. Ennis and Kali chuckled but nobody moved. "I said let them _go_" I growled and pushed my hands towards Ennis. Light blasted from my hands and Ennis layed against the wall in shock and fear. Cora scrambled to her feet and ran for her brother. "No. Derek would kill me if I let you get hurt" I told her. She looked at me then at her brother extremely concerned for his health and safety.

"You're killing him" Cora cried out to Kali. She smirked and waved her finger.

"Not yet little sister, but I could" she said to Cora. Ennis ran at me from behind and sunk his claws into my back.

"You stupid half-breed bitch" he growled and I saw Duke get up. Suddenly Ennis went stiff behind me and I felt his claws retract. I fell to the ground with blood dripping from my mouth.

"You stupid half-wit Alpha _dog_" I heard from behind me in response to what Ennis had called me. I spun onto my back holding myself up by my elbows and looked up to see a familiar man with light brown curls that I never thought I'd see again. He knelt down by my side and held his hands over my sternum. They glowed with a sparkling blue light and the pain faded.

"Cain" I breathed. A tear welled up and spilled onto my cheek. I pulled him down into a strong hug and refused to let go.

"My dear boy" Deucalion smiled. I turned to face him, as did Cora and Cain.

"Let Jaimee out of the deal you made with Aiden and Ethan's father. She isn't some object you can just give away, she's my little sister and she deserves to be with someone she loves and who treats her like a queen. Someone she falls in love with on her own terms" Cain told our father in a half-beg. He helped me to my feet and took a few steps towards Deucalion.

"Why don't we make this more interesting? If you give me one of your betas, I'll give you Derek. If you want out of the deal, then you have to kill them yourself" our father smiled. I couldn't decide. It's Cora's _brother_ on the line and I just got mine back. I felt Cora's arm brush mine.

"He's my brother Jaimee. I just got him back" she begged. I sighed and took a step forwards but stopped when I saw Kali turn the pipe which caused Derek to groan in pain and spit more blood. Cain grabbed my arm gently and I felt power rush through me. The power our mother gave us by being her offspring. _Can you hear me Jaimee?_ Cain asked. _Yes, when do we blast her?_ I asked eagerly. _We need Cora to distract Kali and Duke_ he groaned. I held my stance. _I know how to fire her up_ I smiled.

"Hey Cora, are you gonna let Kali hurt Derek like Kate did? She's like a meaner Kate, getting straight to the point instead of sleeping with him first" I smirked. I knew I was getting under her skin. Kali looked at Cain and I then at Cora who lunged at her. Kali rolled away and that left Cora and Derek separated by Deucalion.

"Now" Cain yelled. I held his hand then pulled the pipe out using telekinesis. I gasped in surprise, I'd never used telekinesis before. I guess Cain was using his abilities and my strength. Derek dropped to the ground but Deucalion was still between Cora and her brother.

"Hey Duke" I smiled. He turned to face me. "Bye" I grinned and teleported him to the bank we found him in last time. We rushed to Derek who was barely breathing.

"Derek" Cora breathed at we all knelt down. Cora rested her brother's head on her lap and used her fingers to brush his hair from his face. I felt Derek's breathing stop and I panicked.

"No, no, no, no, no" I cried. I remembered all the times Derek had been more than just a brother to me and I still felt some slither of that now. I rested my head on his torso and cried. I didn't even notice his heart begin to beat again until Cora gasped in surprise and smiled.

"You're alive" she cried. I sat upright and smiled.

"Cain did you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"That was all you. Your love for Derek brought him back" he explained and I felt Derek's hand on my back. I faced him and saw his green eyes flutter open. I smiled and Cora was crying tears of joy.

"I love you Jaimee" Derek said before pulling me down and crushing his lips with my own. His lips were hard and warm, he tasted like copper from the blood on his mouth but he softened up against me. I don't even know how long we had been kissing for before Cain cleared his throat. I pulled away instantly and blushed holding my hand over my mouth. Had I just kissed Derek Hale? I turned around to see my pack and Derek's standing in the doorway all with the same shocked expression except Isaac and Julie, who just looked hurt. I scrambled to my feet and walked past the betas to head home. That slither of more-than-friends-feelings was definitely still there. I smiled and ran through the woods until I reached the front door of the house we were staying in.

I flopped back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. Derek Hale kissed me. I kissed him back. He told me he loved me...whoops! I hadn't. But did I feel _love_ for him or was it just...I don't even know. Maybe he would ask me out? But as I mulled over my feelings I remembered the spark I had felt with Isaac, the smile in the woods that we had exchanged, how he had come with the others to defend me at school and the look on his face when he saw Derek and I kissing.

"Jaimee" Hope hissed and I jumped. I had fallen asleep. "You have detention for skipping school earlier" she told me. I sighed and sat up. I reached for my hairbrush and let my curls fall free of the messy hair tie that I had them in while I had slept.

"I'm going" I got up and pulled my cardigan on then walked out the door with my phone in hand.


	10. Chapter 9 - Detention

**Whoooooo two chapters in one day yay  
~TTFshaunmichael**

Yeah! Actually I'm thinking of doing five or six. If you review again today then please review how many chapter you want up. If you want I will do all 20 so you are up to where I am :) I'm SUPER happy that you are enjoying this story.  
~B

**So I'm in a generous mood. Review if you want me to put up all 20 chapters and I will do them tonight :) Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in the biology room with Mr Harris as he told everyone their detention jobs.

"The two of you, will wash all the boards in this hall" Mr Harris pointed to the first table of teens. "Re-shelving the library" he said to the next two. "Restocking the janitor's closet" he finished as he stopped in front of Allison, Isaac and I. Isaac looked behind him to see Allison and I looking just as uncomfortable as him.

"Oh, Mr Harris" Isaac started as he got up from his seat and walked up to the biology teacher. "Um, does it have to be with them?" he asked pointing over his shoulder at Allison and I. I scoffed quietly but Isaac still noticed.

"Now that I know you prefer not to, yes. You have to be with them" the teacher replied with a sigh.

"Great" he whispered to himself and we walked out ready for re-stocking.

We walked into the small room and I noticed Isaac hesitate before walking in. The room was so small that the three of us were tripping over each other. Isaac and I were both covering our noses whenever we could from the strong smells of bleach and other cleaning agents in the room.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked us. I nodded. Isaac looked around for a second before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. Just not a big fan of small spaces" he replied. I looked at him for a second but shrugged it off as nothing and went back to the task at hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison asked Isaac. He stopped what he was doing for a split second than went back to continuing.

"Do you have to?" he returned.

"I guess not. I'm gonna ask you anyway" Allison told him. I looked between them as Isaac looked at her slightly irritated. "Did you tell anyone I was at the school the other night?" she asked.

"Nuh, was I supposed to?" he asked. Allison smiled.

"It'd make me really happy if you didn't" she smiled then turned to me. "Both of you" she said innocently.

"Yeah well, you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine" he told her while re-stocking the shelves. I nodded in agreement.

"I don't really even know you, but I know that I don't trust your family so I'm with Isaac on this one" I shrugged.

"And since you stabbed me, 20 times, with knives" he continued as he picked up another box.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but, sorry" Allison corrected with an apology. Isaac looked at her again.

"Was that, was that an apology?" he asked her with a smirk. I smiled and looked at Allison for her response.

"Would you accept an apology?" she returned. Isaac focussed back on the shelves. Isaac started to reply but the door slammed shut and the emergency lights came on. Isaac dropped what he was doing and walked to the door. I was close behind him.

"Maybe the wind blew it shut" I told him. He tried the handle but it didn't work.

"No, no, no, no, no" Isaac groaned. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Maybe it locked from the outside" Allison pitched in. I felt trapped and pushed on the door with Isaac but it didn't budge.

"No I think there's something against it" Isaac said banging on the door with his shoulder. Isaac turned and pulled off his cardigan. "Okay, okay, okay" he breathed. He started rubbing his temples then walked back to the door.

"Okay Isaac it's okay just relax" Allison said trying to talk him down. Something about this felt wrong, like I was the one meant to be calming him. Why was he so scared of being in here? Was he claustrophobic? If so, what caused it? Isaac started hyperventilating and Allison's face showed panic and fear of him.

"Come on come on" he whispered and banged the door lightly.

"Isaac" Allison begged. I looked between them.

"Come on" he repeated and banged the door heavily.

"Isaac, Isaac!" Allison and I shouted. He continued pounding the door.

"Isaac, just relax" Allison begged. I took a step back knowing the wolf was coming out.

"Come on" Isaac shouted banging the door repeatedly. After about thirty seconds he stopped and I noticed the huge hole in the door. I tried to pull Allison back behind me but she shrugged me off. He faced us with his beta gold eyes and canines fully grown.

"Isaac, don't" I told him. He wasn't listening. He grabbed a hold of Allison and pushed her against the shelves growling.

"Isaac" Allison cried out. The door flew open and Scott threw Isaac out of the room to the floor. He rushed to Allison's side and I ran to Isaac and let my Alpha come out.

"Isaac" I warned. He took a few deep breaths before letting his head fall to the floor. He scrambled back to the wall and leant against it. I knelt by his side. Scott checked Allison's arm and then looked back at Isaac and I.

"I'm okay. I'm fine" Allison breathed out reassuring both herself and Isaac.

"I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to do that" Isaac told us. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine" I told him then turned to Allison and Scott "it's not his fault."

"I know" Scott sighed. Isaac put his head on his hand. "I guess we know they wanna do more than just get us angry. They wanna get somebody hurt" Scott said to us.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked. I looked between the two guys.

"Yeah. We're gonna get them angry, really angry" Scott told us.


	11. Chapter 10 - Payback

**More haha if you post all 20 then I'm not gonna stop which means no sleep oh well love the story keep it up  
~TTFshaunmichael**

If you think about it you only have 11 to read including this one :) 20 it is! I'm glad you love it, it makes my day.  
~Britt

**Please update, i'm obsessed :)  
~Hanna West**

Ask and ye shall receive :)  
~Brittney

**_Finally up to the Jaisaac chapter :) (Review if you have any other shipping names for them or any at all for characters you like together). Enjoy!_**

* * *

The bell rang and I walked with Isaac to Aiden's motorcycle with a smile on my face. Allison and Scott had already pulled apart Ethan's bike and now it was time for me to hotwire Aiden's and then hand the reigns over to Isaac.

"How long is this going to take?" Isaac asked as he watched to make sure nobody caught me. I finished what I was doing then revved the bike to life and backed up to let Isaac hop on. He smiled at me.

"Quick question" he smiled at me. I gave him a questioning look before nodding.

"Sure what is it?" I asked taking a few steps back to text Scott a picture of Isaac on the motorcycle.

"Would you, uh, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he stuttered. I hesitated for a second as my heart raced.

"Depends where" I said trying to play it off as something small.

"Dinner and a late night swim?" he replied. I smiled. He wasn't sure whether or not I'd want that. I nodded.

"I'd love to" I smiled and then took the photo of him on the motorcycle and sent it to Scott then moved forwards to tell Isaac how to ride. "Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put it in gear. Front brake" I showed him placing my hand over his. "Throttle" I told him placing my hand over his again and revving the bike. "Back brake for stopping" I looked up to see his face inches from mine and I smiled. "But try not to crash" I chuckled and he smiled.

"Yeah. Been there, done that" he grinned.

"I should probably be driving" I muttered to myself as I hopped on behind Isaac and laced my fingers together across his abs. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked with a smirk. I eyed him for a second.

"I don't trust _your driving_" I smiled and he put his helmet on then I nodded for him to go.

We sped through the halls of the school heading for our classroom and suddenly Aiden popped up on front of us. I hoped that Isaac would remember the right brake. He pulled back on the brake and we came to a careful stop.

"Get off my bike" Aiden screeched to us.

"No problem" Isaac smiled as he pulled his helmet off and handed it to Aiden as I slipped off the back and walked up to where Aiden had come from. He stood on the bike then flipped over Aiden's back and landed on his feet. He walked up to me and I grabbed his hand till we got the Scott and Allison then we turned to face Aiden again.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. You realise this is going to result in a suspension?" Ms Blake scoffed and Scott, Isaac, Allison and I grinned at each other then looked at a fuming Ethan then at a worried Aiden.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and then Isaac, Scott and I were walking out of school together.

"I wish I could've seen their faces, did they look seriously pissed?" Isaac asked as we walked down the steps.

"Yeah" Scott chuckled as we came to a stop. "Kinda like that" he stated as we watched the twins merge into the big super Alpha.

"We can take them" Isaac said confidently. He tossed his bag aside and pushed his sleeves up. I didn't have a bag since I had come directly from home so I pushed my own sleeves up and flexed my muscles. The mega Alpha growled at us so loud it echoed the lockers.

"Are you kidding? Run" Scott shouted and we ran. The Alpha caught up to us quickly though and just before the wolf could knock me flying while grabbing the boys, Isaac shoved me forwards and out of reach. I fell on my face and spun to see the boys get tossed to the other side of the hall. I jumped to my feet and watched as Deucalion walked down the hall. The twins separated and stood waiting for punishment. He took the cap off his cane to show a blade then swung it at the boys leaving a small cut on both their faces. Then he just walked past them as if nothing happened. The twins followed behind obediently.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked out loud. Deucalion stopped in front of me.

"The deal I made is still intact; it does state that if you refuse then whoever you love most will be taken from you" he snarled looking at Isaac. He turned back to me.

"What deal?" Isaac asked.

"Remember that on your little date night tomorrow" Deucalion smirked. I intentionally barged his shoulder as I walked to the betas.

"Whatever, _Dad_. I'll be with whoever makes me happy and if that happens to be Isaac then you can't stop me from being with him. If Isaac and I don't work out and I fall for some other guy that isn't the twins then I'll stay with that guy. It's _my_ life Deucalion and I'll live it by my own rules" I snapped back at him. He left with the twins and I knelt between Isaac and Scott.

"That was Deucalion?" Isaac asked. Then he looked up at me "He's your dad?" he asked slightly confused. I nodded.

"I hope you don't think less of me now" I said. He shook his head.

"I'm not gonna judge you by your father. I know what it's like to have a bad father" he admitted with his head down. I helped him to his feet and we left.


	12. Chapter 11 - Date Night

I stood staring at myself in my full length mirror in my purple dress with matching flip-flops and a small black handbag and a black beaded necklace with my blue bikini underneath ready for the late night swim. I pulled my hair into a clip that held my curls back and heard leaves crush in the woods. He was almost here. I grabbed my phone but heard someone climbing the tree outside my window. I stopped at my door and watched the window when a head popped up. I walked over to the window and held it shut.

"Go away Derek. I'm about to go out" I told him as I flicked the lock shut. I could hear Isaac was almost to the door. If he didn't leave soon I would call out for my brother who had already told the girls about his strong _dis_like for Derek Hale.

"Don't go out with him. Come with me for a walk" he asked. I scoffed and then spun when I heard a knock at the door. I looked back at Derek who glared at me before I did it.

"Cain. Get rid of Derek" I called out and then ran downstairs and opened the door so reveal Isaac holding a single rose. A smile grew on my face and I held my hand out for the rose, he gave it to me along with a peck to my cheek.

"What was that about with Derek?" he asked looking at the top of the stairs to see Cain dragging Derek by his hair towards the front door.

"I told you that I don't like you and so you sneak to my sister's window and try to get her to stand Isaac up. Get the message and _leave_" Cain growled warningly and then ungraciously tossed Derek to the forest floor. Isaac and I watched and I smirked. Isaac turned back to Cain and I.

"Thanks" Isaac smiled at Cain who nodded and extended his hand.

"We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Jaimee's older brother Cain. You must be Isaac" my brother said with a strong handshake exchanged between himself and Isaac. Isaac looked so nervous as if my brother would toss him out too.

"Nice to meet you" he nodded and I looked between them worried about the same thing.

"I've been watching my sister for a few days now and you seem like a good guy, just don't break her heart of I'll break your neck" Cain warned casually and I sighed.

"Let's go Isaac before my brother scares you off" I smiled and gently pushed Isaac out the front door. We turned around after that and walked to the new Chinese restaurant.

We sat in our own booth away from everyone else. I placed my bag on the seat beside me and looked up to see Isaac smiling at me, his eyes shining as bright as the shining sun. I blushed and looked at my lap before looking him again. The waiter came over and sat down two glasses of water, got our orders then left quietly. Isaac and I nodded thanks and then our eyes met again. We both blushed this time and damn is Isaac cute when he blushes and stutters!

"Okay so before we turn into beetroots or tomatoes we should probably start talking about something" I told him and he nodded.

"You look beautiful tonight" he told me. I looked down at my dress and smiled.

"Thanks. You look nice too" I told him acknowledging his dressy shirt. He smiled. "Not to spoil the mood but what happened in the janitor's closet? Was that your dad's cause? You mentioned he was terrible" I said. He sighed then looked me in the eye.

"My father used to lock me in an old freezer and beat me whenever he felt the need to. I used to get so beat up that he would make me stay home from school until the bruises healed. Because of him I can't stand small spaces. What about you? Your dad seems like an asshole" he asked. I scoffed with a chuckle.

"Up until I was five I was beaten. Then when I was five I heard that Cain was dead and I ran off and accidently killed a man" I explained. Isaac's face went from saddened to shock and horror. "You-" he started but I shook my head.

"I was a five year old werewolf that got upset and scared on the night of a full moon" I told him. He sighed and nodded.

"I understand losing control. What's your anchor?" he asked with curiosity. I smiled.

"My brother" I grinned. "You?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My dad" he replied. I have him a curious look before nodding.

"How he used to be" I said with understanding. The waiter walked up to us with our orders and set them down on the table.

It was an unforgettable date. We ate and talked about happier things like how I met my betas and how he became friends with Scott, Boyd, Erica and Derek. I sat back once I was finished and the waiter came past and picked up our empty plates and handed us the check. I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. I could still hear the waiter at our table.

"Excuse me sir but you have a very beautiful lady there and you are a very lucky man" he told Isaac who smiled and nodded.

"I know. She's amazing" he replied and I smiled like a crazy person. All of a sudden I felt like someone had just scratched at my brain and my heart. I gasped in pain and ran back to Isaac.

"We've gotta go...now" I said between taking deep breaths. He looked at me baffled by my sudden outburst then got up and handed me my bag.

"What is it?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Hope, she's in trouble. I think she may already be dead" I told him. A tear fell on my cheek. He paid for our meal and we ran back to my house. The door was wide open and I could hear screaming inside. I ran in with Isaac hot on my tail.


	13. Chapter 12 - Loss and Gain

We stopped when we saw a woman fighting Deucalion alongside Peter and Derek. Blasts of light were being fired from her hands and she had held back the twins so far but she needed help. Cain was unconscious on the floor near Cora and Hope. I ran to them.

"Isaac, try to help them. I need to check on my brother and Hope" I told him. He nodded and released his claws then ran between Derek and the woman. I knelt by Hope and felt her pulse, but she was gone. "No. Please god no" I cried.

"She's dead. I warned you" I heard Duke goad. I spun to face him and released my claws. I ran at my father and jumped on him clawing at whatever I could get my hands on; his face, his back, his arms. He threw me off him and put his foot across my chest to hold me down. I snapped at him and growled threateningly.

"Jaimee" Isaac called in fear for my life. I finally got a good look at the woman who was fighting alongside the Hale men.

"Mum" I gasped, my eyes widening in shock. I never thought I'd see her again; she'd left when I was four. She stepped forwards upon seeing that it was really me and her hands lit up ready to blast.

"Get off her" Mum yelled. Dad shook his head.

"Not so fast darling. She needs to accept the deal and seal it with a kiss" Deucalion told her waving his finger in her face. Isaac's worried and angry eyes met my terrified ones and he stepped forwards. "Back up _beta_" he spat at Isaac who gritted his teeth and didn't move so Deucalion tightened his foot on my chest constricting my airway so I couldn't breathe properly. I gasped and my hands flew out but he didn't move. Isaac backed up quickly and Deucalion loosened his foot. I took a few deep breaths then looked pleadingly at Isaac again. He sighed sadly feeling defeated. But then out of nowhere a blast of light knocked Duke from my chest and I scrambled to my feet. Isaac ran up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the safety of my pack and his. I looked behind my mother where Cain was on his knees.

"You okay sis?" he asked. I nodded and he got to his feet then walked over to Isaac and I.

"Time to give it up daddy dearest" I smirked. My mother grabbed my left hand and my brother moved between Isaac and I to grab my right. Each of them raised their spare hand at the Alpha pack and blasted them backwards then waved them back to their hideout. I turned to my mother.

"Hey sweetie" she smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and noticed that the room had come alive again. Lana, Faith, Cora and Julie walked over to me and I smiled at them seeing that they were alive, but Hope. I spun and ran for her fallen body. Cora put her hand on my shoulder.

"She jumped on front of Cain. She died saving him" she told me. I let the tears fall. Isaac dropped down next to me and pulled me into him stroking my hair and then let his feet slip from under him so he was holding me and rocking me on the floor while I cried.

I layed on my bed on my dress from that night trying to sleep; after everyone had gone home Isaac had stayed for a few more minutes to make sure that I wanted to be alone before leaving. Cora had stayed with us tonight and Faith, Julie, Lana, Cain and my mother Stella had all supported me and each other over Hope's death. Cain and Mum had buried Hope on their own knowing that it would be too hard for us girls to do. I let a sob escape from my chest and then sat upright when I heard a scrape at my window. It opened and Isaac slipped in quietly then shut the window. He came over and sat on my bed.

"I'm not even gonna ask if you're okay because I know you're not. Come here" he said and I leant into him. He layed on my bed and I rested my head on his chest letting out all the pain from losing Hope. I fell asleep that night with Isaac and he just held me while I slept.

"Oh my gosh" Faith gasped when she came in to wake me Sunday morning. I sat up and realised I was lying on Isaac. I sat up and shushed her.

"Shut up or you'll wake him" I hissed and shimmied out of bed. I grabbed jeans and a black singlet and ran after Faith out of my room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"You slept with him" she half-squealed just as Cain was walking behind her. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"What?" he asked. He stormed past me and opened my door to show a sleeping Isaac. "He snuck in your window?" he growled. My eyes widened as I figured out what he was going to do next.

"No" I warned letting my hand glow. He ignored me and walked forwards. I slipped onto the bed and hid Isaac from sight. He stirred under me as I straddled his thighs facing my brother.

"Cain, get out of my room" I hissed. Isaac sat up with a start upon seeing me protecting him from my brother and my pack behind him watching with curiosity.

"What's going on?" he asked and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Cain thinks we did more than just lay together last night" I told him. He looked between Cain and I.

"Nothing happened. I knew Jaimee was upset and I wanted to make sure she was able to talk if she needed to. I swear nothing happened Cain" Isaac explained and I moved off his legs so he could move. "I'll go" he whispered to me. I grabbed his arm. I didn't want him to go.

"Please, stay" I begged. He looked at my brother then at me.

"I'm sorry. Just remember to be careful, she may not look fragile but she is" Cain apologised and I looked at him then at Isaac who nodded.

"I won't hurt her Cain. I'll die before I do" Isaac told him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my jeans and singlet again and ran to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 13 - Love

I walked into school Monday morning hand in hand with Isaac. We walked straight to my locker and Isaac stood beside me leaning against my neighbouring locker.

"So our first date got interrupted. Do you still wanna go on that late night swim?" he asked with a smile. I looked and his and smiled then nodded.

"Tonight 9:30. Meet me at my window" I grinned then shut my locker door. We both had cross country training first period so we walked together and met up with Coach.

"Tomorrow morning we're going on a field trip. Cross country is tomorrow people so we'll be there bright and early. The bus is leaving at 6am tomorrow morning, so be here at the front of the school at 5:30 sharp" he told us. I sighed and turned to face Isaac.

"Guess I'm having an early night tonight. Rain check?" I asked with a smile. He nodded. I noticed Ethan sneering at us and I raised my eyebrows at him.

The next class was dance. I walked with Julie and Isaac to the dance studio and gave Isaac a quick peck to his cheek before running inside with Julie. We got changed into our trackies and dance tops then stretched out to 'Scream & Shout' by Will. and Britney Spears. I rushed to the front of the room with Julie and we started learning the first few moves to our song for the year which was 'She Wolf' by David Guetta and Sia. I looked at Julie and we smiled. While the teacher was showing up the first eight counts I nudged Julie and smiled.

"She Wolf. That's both of us" I grinned and she giggled while make me stifle a laugh unsuccessfully in front of the teacher. She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Is something funny Miss Ivan?" she asked me with dark eyes. I shook my head still laughing.

"Sorry...Julie made...made me laugh" I told her between giggles. She didn't look impressed.

"This is your first class of dance since you started at this school and you both are making a joke out of this subject. Miss Ivan and Miss Bennet you both have detention this afternoon. Now are you capable of being a dancer or not? Dance requires concentration and discipline, something I can see you both lack" Ms Arian growled and the class laughed. I scoffed and folded my arms.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I honestly don't understand what your problem is Ms 'I am a disciplined and serious woman with no social life' but that's not _my_ problem" I snapped back. Julie looked between me and the teacher and then bit her bottom lip, panicked about our punishment.

"Get out of my class! Now!" she shouted and the class was so silent behind me that you could hear a pin drop. I snorted again then grabbed my bag and left. Julie looked after me and then looked at the teacher. "If you would like to leave too then you are more than welcome Miss Bennet" Ms Arian said to her. Julie grabbed her bag and chased after me.

We were stopped in the hallway when I nearly walked into Deucalion. I jumped back and Julie ran up next to me in a flash.

"What do you want?" I demanded. He stepped closer to me.

"At the cross country meet there will be a traffic jam and a tornado warning. Your bus will stop at Glen Capri to stay the night. All of the wolves will go crazy trying to kill themselves. I am going to make you a deal; if you save Ethan than I will not let anyone lay a finger on anyone you care about nor will I touch them. However, if you save Isaac, Boyd or Scott then I will be forced to take action against those you love the most like beautiful young Hope" he smiled his deceitful smile and held his hand out.  
"Jaimee, stop them from going" Julie suggested, I turned to her and shook my head at her.

"Fine" I said grimly, facing my father again. I shook his hand and turned to leave but he pulled me back in to whisper in my ear.

"You _will_ marry Ethan or Aiden" he warned. I took a deep breath and walked away towards Mine and Julie's lockers to ditch our stuff and prepare for the last class of the day...English.

I took my seat behind Isaac and next to Julie and leant forward to catch Isaac's hand but he pulled back. I was startled by his action and looked at Julie with a confused expression. She looked over at Scott to see his head drooped. Something had happened. I pulled myself into Isaac's thoughts and hoped I wouldn't leave a mark. _He'd dead, he's really dead. Derek's dead and we weren't there to help him._ Isaac thought. My eyes widened and I realised why he wanted me to walk with him. It was to strategise how to kill my father. I blew him off and he died because of it. I stood up and ran from the room which caused Julie to run after me. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What is it?" she asked, the concern plastered all over her face. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. Julie grabbed my forearms and pulled them to my sides.

"He's dead" I sobbed falling into her arms. "Derek's dead" I cried. She stood in shock then began stroking my hair gently. How was she holding up so well? I mean she has been talking about her crush on him non-stop since she met him and now he's dead.


	15. Chapter 14 - On The Road Again

I sat on the school bus behind Isaac and Boyd when we came to a halt in traffic.

"What's going on?" I heard Stiles ask Scott who whimpered in pain. He'd gone with Scott to talk to my father but Derek, Cora and Boyd had gone to kill Deucalion. They'd fought and Derek had died, Boyd and Cora were slightly injured and Scott was badly hurt. Isaac felt so much guilt for not being with Derek when the attack was made against the Alpha pack. I noticed Boyd's claws grow out and his eyes flashed yellow. I heard Scott get up and come to the front to stop him.

"There's a jack-knife tractor a few miles ahead" Isaac told us checking the traffic on his phone. My stomach dropped, Deucalion was right; traffic jam. His part of the plan was working, now it was time for me to play along. "Gonna miss the meet" he stated looking out the window again then at Boyd who was quickly losing control. "Boyd...Boyd?" Isaac said trying to get his attention. He looked at Boyd then me and back again. I heard Scott get up and come towards us. He was the closest thing to an Alpha Boyd and Isaac had left. Scott grabbed Boyd's hand and knelt in front of him. I sat on my heels in case Boyd managed to push Scott off.

"Let, go" Boyd warned not worrying about the venom in his voice.

"You gotta plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him? Right here? Then what? What are you gonna do after that?" Scott asked.

"I don't care" Boyd growled. He attempted to jump up but Isaac grabbed his left arm, Scott held his right and I held down his shoulders. Boyd looked furiously at Isaac and I then back at Scott.

"We do" I told him.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt" Isaac noted nodding to Scott's side. I sniffed the air because I couldn't see through chairs and I could smell blood, but it smelt off. Boyd looked worriedly at Scott's wound then at his face. My jaw dropped and I looked Scott in the eye.

"I'm fine. Gimme a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying" Scott begged. I nodded and watched Boyd as he nodded.

"Okay" he said. I could see the worry on his face. Scott stood up slowly and I could see him wince. Isaac and I watched as he sat back with Stiles.

A few minutes later I noticed Scott and Stiles duck down when Ethan spun to look at them. I chuckled and Isaac and Boyd turned to face me.

"What?" Boyd asked and I pointed to Scott and Stiles slowly peeking their heads up. Isaac chuckled and I smiled.

About twenty minutes after sitting around waiting for the traffic to clear. I zoned out while listening to Coach Finstock talking to some kid named Jared about vomit. My head snapped up when he started talking about traffic jams.

"...We're not gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam or minor tornado warning or Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski put your hand down" Coach said. Isaac noticed my head snap up and turned himself to face me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. I shook my head but he refused to acknowledge that as an answer. "You can't lie to me. What is it?" he asked again. I looked him in the eye.

"Deucalion told me that there'd be a tornado warning and a traffic jam. We're gonna be staying at Glen Capri motel and all us wolves are going to try and commit suicide" I whispered in shock. I looked up at him before telling him the rest of the deal. "Duke told me that if I save you, Boyd or Scott then someone I love will die but if I save Ethan then he won't allow harm to come to anyone I care about" I whispered. He grabbed my hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.

The bus rolled to a stop and everyone ran off in a stampede from the smell of Jared's vomit. I held my nose and patted Stiles on the back.

"Smart thinking Stiles" I grinned and he shrugged.

"Part of the charm" he replied with a smile. I walked up to Allison and walked her back to Scott and Stiles. Boyd and Isaac were making sure that the Coach didn't see Scott. We walked him into the bathroom.

"Heal him" Allison begged me, her eyes were watering and I could see the fear and panic in her eyes. I nodded and knelt down in front of Scott. I held my hands in front of him and focussed on letting my magic rise to the surface, but nothing was happening. The only time I'd healed anyone was Derek...LOVE! The trigger was love. I let my brain flood with images of my brother and how much I loved him; every time we ran in the sunshine with our mother and the times he pushed me in our tree swing.

"It's not working" Stiles grumbled. Stiles walked outside to get out of the way and away from the smell and reminder that their Alpha was dead.

"It could be psychosomatic" Lydia put in. I looked up at her snapping out of my power. I nodded but Allison was confused.

"It may all be in his head which could stop my powers from working" I explained standing up. Lydia rummaged through her purse for something and pulled out a needle and thread.

"What are you doing with that?" Allison asked.

"You're gonna stitch him up while Jaimee and I go stall Coach" Lydia told Allison then grabbed my arm and dragged me out only stopping to give Allison the needle and thread.

We walked out and Lydia went straight to the Coach to ask if she and Allison could join him because of their lack of gas. I stood by a tree and watched as Isaac and Boyd talked. Ethan walked up to me and smiled.

"How are you?" he asked with a flirtatious smile. I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'd be better if you and your Alpha pack left my family and friends alone. You heard what I said on the bus right?" I snapped with a furious gaze. He grabbed my arm.

"Yeah I know. I know you'll save me to save him though" Ethan growled nodding towards Isaac. "And the fact that your twins are in love with Stiles and Boyd makes you feel obligated to protect them too" Ethan smirked. I growled.

"Let me go. I have a deal and I can't keep up my end if I'm dead" I snarled. By now I had moved away from the tree and stood so Ethan was a step away from a tree root.

"You still can if you're humiliated though" he flashed a goofy smile and shoved me on my ass. That was enough! Even for Isaac. He was next to me before I knew what had happened. He jumped Ethan and punched him over and over again. Coach and a few other students were yelling for Isaac to stop but he didn't. I got up and grabbed his arm but he threw me off and I landed in the dirt. Isaac stopped and turned to face me with shock plastered on his face. He knelt down by me and ran his hand through his hair. A trait I knew he did when he was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry" he stuttered and I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him close to me making him look me in the eye.

"I know" I whispered and pulled him in for a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. "Shh, it's okay Isaac. I know you were trying to defend me" I whispered soothingly to him. I felt his hands glide across my back before a hand supported the back of my neck, knocking my braid in the process but I didn't mind. I saw Scott standing at the front of the crowd with Stiles and Allison. They nodded a 'thanks' at me then walked Scott back on the bus.


	16. Chapter 15 - Glen Capri

_**This chapter is 3rd person POV! I know. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for still reading 15 chapters later.**_  
_**~B**_

Julie stumbled through the dance routine for the thirty sixth time; tripping over and stumbling on her own feet had been an issue since she felt Jaimee's presence giving off a wave of fear and after hearing the guy she had a crush on was dead she wasn't exactly thinking clearly. She groaned in frustration and picked up the bag throwing her jeans and purple 'California Girl' t-shirt in the biggest pocket then slipping into her canvas shoes. She walked to her car and shut the door. Julie threw her bag in the back but jumped and spun when she heard a thump on her door. Her eyes widened as the man collapsed on the ground. She opened the door and ran to his side.

"Derek" she breathed in relief. He was alive, but barely.

The bus pulled to a stop outside Glen Capri Motel and the students piled off one at a time. Jaimee and Isaac had sat together on the rest of the trip to the Motel and she had kept him from feeling too guilty about pushing her over. Jaimee sneezed as she exited the bus and smelt the air, something was different about the air between the bus and the Motel but she shrugged it off as an old run-down place smell.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest Motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement that comes from accepting a bunch of...degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely" Coach Finstock told the group who started dispersing to find their pair. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves" Coach shouted. Jaimee snickered and eyed Isaac who blushed and smiled back. Allison and Lydia paired up, Scott and Stiles were together, Boyd grabbed Isaac and that left her with Ethan...or Jared. She ran up to Jared and grabbed his arm dragging him to get a set of keys and go off to their room.

"This is bad, very, very bad" Julie whimpered as she stumbled back to Derek's apartment dragging him alongside her. She dropped him ungraciously on the couch and went for water to clean the wound that was still yet to heal.

"Why did you help me?" Derek asked. His voice was barely audible but barely was better than before when he was unconscious. Julie filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth before walking back to the couch with the bowl and a response.

"You came to me first. Why did you by the way?" she replied, answering a question with a question.

"You were close by-" Julie cut him off though.

"You were in a warehouse on the other side of town. I could feel Cora's fear. Why did you come to me?" she asked him again, slightly irritated. She wanted to know the answer because she was crazy about him.

"Because, b-because I trust you. Jaimee trusts you" Derek finally got out. Julie smiled a little then nodded for him to take his shirt off. He pulled if off his shirt with a groan of pain the tossed it aside. If it weren't for the blood Julie would have been all over him, even now she blushed. She bit her lip and gently wiped the blood from his wound.

Jaimee walked down to Isaac and Boyd's room and knocked twice.

"Come in" Isaac called. She smiled and walked in to see that they were alone.

"Where's Boyd?" Jaimee asked. Isaac smiled as he pulled her in by her waist.

"You haven't seen me in an hour and a half and the first thing you say to me is 'where's Boyd?' I'm offended" Isaac smirked playfully. Jaimee smiled and leaned forwards not expecting what happened next. She captured his lips with her own and Isaac's eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes and moved his lips in sync with her own. A few minutes later Boyd walked in and snickered.

"I can trade rooms if you like" he smirked. Jaimee and Isaac jumped and blushed but held hands.

"Actually Jared and I have a study date, well not 'date' but studying for calculus" Jaimee smiled and pecked Isaac on the cheek. He blushed and looked at his feet before looking up again and smiling.

"Goodnight Jaimee" he told her as their hands parted.

"Goodnight Isaac Lahey" she smiled back and left quietly.

Julie smiled as she and Derek talked and joked.

"You do realise that everyone thinks you're dead?" Julie asked. Derek nodded and sat up but collapsed halfway up. "Derek? Derek! Please no, please don't be dead" Julie begged and rested her head on his cheek. He was breathing. She sighed in relief and chuckled to herself. "This isn't exactly how I hoped our first date would be" she smiled.

Next thing Jaimee knew she got a text from Stiles

_Get your ass to Lydia and Allison's room NOW!_ She read and with a sigh she walked to room 217. By the time she got to the room Stiles, Lydia and Allison were coming out.

"They're going to sacrifice three werewolves" Stiles told Jaimee before she could ask. She gasped and realised that it was her turn to cash in on her deal.

"Isaac" she breathed holding her hand over her mouth. "Go get Isaac, Boyd and Scott. I have to get Ethan or else Deucalion will kill the people I care about most" she told her friends then ran off in the direction of Ethan's room. Jaimee was halfway there when she heard a chainsaw and ran for it. She kicked down the door and saw Ethan about to cut himself in half.

"What are you doing here? Get out" he growled at her. She shook her head.

"No" she snapped and used her telekinesis to unplug the chainsaw. She ran at him and shoved him into the heater.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked confused and shaking his head of cobwebs.

"I held up my end of the bargain. Deucalion has to keep them safe now" Jaimee told him. She didn't realise she was still holding his arms until the door swung open showing Isaac and Lydia. She let go and turned to Isaac.

"Nothing happened. The deal with Deucalion was that if she saved me from committing suicide on this trip then I would relay the information to Duke and he would protect you all" Ethan explained to Isaac then walked out. Jaimee ran to Isaac and sobbed.

"Are you okay? I couldn't go to you, no matter how much I wanted to" she cried. Isaac just stroked her hair and whispered.

"I know, I understand...I love you Jaimee" Isaac whispered. Jaimee's head snapped up and she smiled. He looked at her panicked, did he say it too early? Did she feel the same way?

"I love you too Isaac" she said then kissed him and in that second he realised that he really did love her, she was the one.


	17. Chapter 16 - Surviving the Night

Jaimee and Scott walked together to the bus to get the last flare. They had already doused themselves in gasoline and were ready to die. After Scott watching his mother die and Jaimee seeing her father murder her pack they were ready to die. Scott lit the match then the two of them held it.

"Scott?" Allison called out.

"Jaimee?" Isaac cried out, his eyes widening. She was this bright light, a strong young woman and now she was covered in gasoline and holding a flare. He could smell the gasoline covering her and he was scared. Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac came into Scott and Jaimee's view. They looked defeated. Boyd had heard his sister, Isaac had heard his father but what had they heard? Suddenly Stiles phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID 'Faith'. He answered it immediately.

"Where's Jaimee? She's not answering her phone and I can't feel her anymore" Faith said with concern and worry in her voice.

"She's standing right in front of me. Covered in gasoline, holding a lit flare, with Scott" Stiles told the girl he had a crush on.

"There's no hope" Scott said blankly.

"What do you mean Scott? There's always hope" Allison replied. She was scared, she'd never been this scared before in her life.

"Not for me" Jaimee whispered.

"Not for Derek" Scott added. Little did they know that at that very moment Julie and Derek were getting very 'busy' getting to know _all_ of each other.

"Derek wasn't your fault" Isaac interjected.

"Put me on loudspeaker" Faith demanded Stiles. He did as he was told.

"What is it Faith?" Stiles asked. Jaimee's eyes looked up at the phone. Wasn't Faith dead? She was so sure she had seen her father kill Faith along with the rest of her pack.

"Derek's alive. Julie found him in the school carpark. Well, he found her then passed out in the carpark. What's going on there?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Wolfsbane epidemic" Lydia told the most unpredictable of Jaimee's pack. There was a rush of wind before Cain appeared in front of the suicidal wolves.

"Jaimee Lauren Ivan you snap out of this right now. I love you, you're my baby sister and if you die you're gonna have to take me with you" he scolded as he walked towards her. Just as he reached Scott and Jaimee they dropped the flare. Isaac, Stiles and Allison jumped forwards but Faith's voice stopped them.

"You really think he'd let them die. He's half Angel, he used his shield" she told them. The smoke disappeared as quickly as it appeared and there stood Cain with his shield covering a freaked out Scott and Jaimee as well as himself. Isaac, Stiles and Allison sighed in relief. The shield dropped and Isaac ran to Jaimee. He pulled her close and let the scent of her fruity shampoo run through his nose. The smell of gasoline was gone, probably from Cain's shield.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Isaac said to Jaimee as he stroked her hair. She pulled away just long enough to look him in the eye.

"I would never kill myself from my own sanity and choice. I have too much to live for" she smiled. "Thanks Faith" she called over to the phone.

"You owe me one" she heard the twin sigh and hang up.

"I'm not sleeping in that hellhole" Lydia told the group. Jaimee looked at Isaac.

"Someone get Boyd and we'll sleep on the bus. We'll get our stuff as well so we can stay on the bus" Cain suggested. Jaimee looked at him confused.

"You're staying?" She asked. He looked at her with his brotherly eyes and smiled pulling her into a hug.

"You're my baby sister. You just tried to commit a violent and painful suicide. I'm staying" he told her. She smiled and he walked with her to get her stuff then they walked to the bus. Boyd was up the back on his own. Lydia and Allison were on the same seat in the middle of the bus. Scott was on his own across from the girls and Stiles was behind him. Isaac and Jaimee were curled up a few rows from the back and Cain was behind them just in case...

"I don't wanna know. I really don't wanna know. But in case you missed the announcement; the meet's cancelled. So we're heading home. Pack it in, pack it in" Coach Finstock said. The students began walking through the bus to take their seats and Ethan sat next to Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure Jaimee saved my life. So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen; either he joins our pack..." he started.

"Or he kills his own" Scott finished thinking he knew what Ethan was going to say.

"Or Kali goes after him and we kill him. That's the way it works" Ethan told him then started to get up when Stiles decided he had something to add.

"You know your little code of ethics there is a little barbaric just FYI" he said as Ethan walked away then Stiles took his seat next to Scott. Jaimee noticed Lydia pull the whistle from the coach's neck and then she blew the whistle and showed her hand. Jaimee leaned forwards and perked her hearing.

"Wolfsbane" she said to Scott, Allison and Stiles.

"So each time the coach blew the whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jaimee-" Stiles said realising what had happened.

"And Ethan" Lydia added.

"We all inhaled it" Scott finished.

"You were all poisoned by it" Allison noted.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads, that's how he did it" Stiles said blankly then grabbed the whistle from Lydia and threw it out the window before closing the window again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled running to the front of the bus but the bus took off. It was going to feel like forever before they got home and even longer for them to once again see the Alpha of Beacon Hills, for them to see Derek.


	18. Chapter 17 - Returning to Normal

The group got back to school early Friday morning to see Faith, Lana, Cora, Stella and Julie but with them and holding Julie's hand was Derek. Jaimee got out of the bus first and ran into Derek, nearly knocking him off his feet in a big hug. Isaac followed after her and stood in front of Derek. Scott was behind Isaac then Stiles walked out of the bus and Faith walked up to him.

"You saved my Alpha and best friend" she told him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stiles said nothing and just stood in shock with his hand on his cheek as Faith walked away. He was in love. He walked over to Scott.

"She kissed me. Faith kissed me" he whispered to his best friend. Jaimee and Scott smiled and Faith blushed a deep red.

"Hey Jaimee, let's go home" Lana smiled and offered her arm. Jaimee gave Isaac a quick kiss then linked arms with her friend, Cora took her other arm and Julie kissed Derek's cheek before joining her pack with Faith in tow who was still staring at Stiles. Isaac smiled and then looked up at Derek.

"So what happened?" he asked his Alpha.

"I woke up on the broken escalator and stumbled to the school knowing the girls like to practice after school. Julie was getting in her car and I got her attention then she took me back to my apartment to heal" Derek told them the cliff-notes version. They didn't need to know he had re-sparked his sex life.

Jaimee walked in the front door and stopped in her tracks when she saw Aiden. Cain took a protective step in front of his sister then glared at him.

"I came here to thank Jaimee. Deucalion doesn't know I'm here" Aiden told the pack now walking in the front door to prepare for a fight.

"You're welcome but it was part of the deal I made with Duke. If I saved Ethan he'd protect the people I care about, if I didn't then they'd die" Jaimee shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

"You mean he planned it or did he just know that someone would have wolfsbane in the whistle?" Aiden asked curiously. Jaimee shrugged.

"I don't know" she replied. "But whoever _did_ plan it almost killed me too. I may be half-angel but it doesn't prevent me from being weakened by wolfsbane" she grumbled out. Aiden nodded then walked past the group and left. Jaimee grabbed her bag from Lana and took it upstairs to unpack. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a plain purple racerback tank top then was about to walk downstairs when she heard a rap at her window. She walked over and opened it to see Derek.

"You mind?" he asked motioning for her to move back. She took a few steps back then watched as he slipped in feet first and landed gracefully on her floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"You know I care about you right?" he asked. She looked at him confused before nodding. "The thing is that I care about you as more than a friend or an adoptive sister. I'm crazy about you Jaimee" he continued. "I lo-"

"No, NO" she shouted at him unfolding her arms. "You don't get to come in here and say that you care about me like _that._ I am your adoptive sister and nothing more, we shared _one kiss_ and that was it! I don't love you Derek, I love Isaac" she growled warningly. She felt threatened and angry. Julie was in love with him and he couldn't see it, she had smelt of Derek when she came home and Jaimee has assumed they were together now. Was she wrong?

"You mean that kid that was beaten by his father? He is _nothing_,I can give you more than he can! I am stronger, better than him" Derek yelled at him causing her to flinch. If she was a cartoon right now she would have steam coming out of her ears.

"Derek Hale, that_ kid_ is much more than just some kid. Yes, he was beaten by his father, but so was I and so was Cain. That is what makes us _strong_; we _survive_. We survived the beatings, the punishment and we became better. Okay so Isaac became better through becoming a werewolf, I became better by running away and creating a pack, by meeting your family-" Jaimee had her mouth open to continue when Derek began yelling at her again.

"Exactly! Who is the common denominator? Me! I was the one that bit Isaac, I was one of the people you met that made you better" Derek growled.

"No Derek, it was a choice; be someone or be the beaten and scared little kid forever. We chose to be strong" Jaimee smiled, the light was reflected in her eyes and she felt what she was saying. She knew the truth behind her words. Her brother had run, Isaac had run and she too had run, and it made them strong. Derek stood face to face with her. She could feel his breath in her face.

"You'll find that I'll be the one you end up with" Derek warned then turned and jumped out the window. Jaimee put her hand over her mouth then sat back on her bed and ran her hands through her hair.

There was a knock at the door Cora spun with a smile on her face. She had heard her brother and Jaimee in a shouting match an hour earlier but Jaimee seemed okay and had come downstairs to join the girls and Cain for pizza and a movie; Fast Five. As she left to answer the door she giggled as she heard Faith say that she really liked Stiles, he was weird but she liked him. Cora opened the door and was face-to-face with Isaac. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he'd been crying.

"Can you get Jaimee to take a walk with me?" he asked. She nodded and looked at him confused.

"I don't need to get her to. She loves you Isaac" she told him then turned and Jaimee was already right behind her. She was concerned after seeing what Cora had seen; Isaac's bloodshot eyes.

"Are you okay? What is it Isaac?" Jaimee asked worried. He shook his head.

"Come for a walk" he told her. She stepped forwards and moved her hand forwards to take his but he flinched at her touch. Jaimee was hurt by his response to her touch but followed him out anyways.

They were fairly deep in the woods when Isaac turned to face her. She stopped and looked at him waiting to know why he was upset and why he flinched from her touch.

"What it is?" Jaimee asked getting upset.

"I can't be with you anymore" Isaac told her as though it was nothing. She could tell this was eating at him, he was hurting from this.

"What? Why? Did Derek-" she started taking a step forwards but Isaac stepped back.

"This has nothing to do with Derek. I don't love you Jaimee" Isaac told her. A single tear fell from her cheek and Isaac was itching to wipe it away, to explain why he was doing this.

"You don't, you don't mean that" she stuttered through tears. Her knees were going weak and she felt like her world was falling away.

"Yes, I do. I do not love you" he growled then turned and left. She fell, it was gone. Her world had gone dark again, her light at the end of the tunnel had disappeared. She curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18 - You're Dead

Cain was not a happy man. Isaac had walked his sister out the door over four hours ago. The least they could do was text and let them know that they were okay. He walked with his sister's pack and his mother to find his little sister.

"Jaimee" he called out. "Jay" he yelled again. He heard a faint heartbeat with sobs coughed out. He ran in the direction of the sobs and found his sister curled up in a ball crying and cold. He knelt down to pick her up but she swatted him away.

"Go away" she whispered. He touched her arm. "Leave me alone!" she shouted shimmying away from him.

"What happened Jay?" he asked concerned for his little sister.

"He's gone. He doesn't love me. Nobody ever loves me" she sobbed. Cain stared in shock and fury, he was past pissed off and straight to I'm gonna kill you. Isaac had broken his little sister, she was broken. He grabbed her and shook her violently.

"Snap out of it right now Jaimee! I love you, Mum loves you, Julie, Lana, Faith and Cora love you. Heck even Derek-" he shouted at her but her head snapped up at the last name causing him to stop. She bared her teeth at him like a wild animal. She shook him off and stood up.

"Derek" she smiled with a master plan behind her wicked smile.

"Jaimee? What are you-" Cain was scared, his sister could be vicious. She ran off before he could finish.

Faith and Cora ran up to Cain who was pacing in front of the house. Julie, Lana and Stella were already back. Lana hugged her twin before looking at Cain to explain what he had seen.

"Isaac broke up with her" he told us looking up from the ground. Cora grabbed his arms to stop him from pacing. It was irritating her and she could see it wasn't helping him stop his wolf from making a guest appearance.

"He wouldn't. He's crazy about her" Julie said taken aback by the statement.

"He did. He made her think that nobody loves her. I listed off the names of people that do and when the list hit Derek she snapped. She growled at me then left. I don't know whether she's after Derek or Isaac or both" Cain explained to the group. Faith growled.

"I overheard their conversation before our movie and pizza night. Derek said something about her being with him in the end" she interjected. Julie looked at her confused.

"Are you sure? I mean Derek and I. We...you know" she blushed. Stella stepped forwards.

"Derek is an asshole. I've watched him around my daughter and he is crazy about her. I wouldn't hold my breath about being with him forever as your prince" she warned the young redhead. Julie snapped at her.

"Like you'd know what Prince Charming would be like. You fell for _Deucalion_" she spat. Stella glared at her warningly.

"It's just a friendly warning" she replied.

"We need to find her before she kills my brother" Cora told the group.

Derek was smiling to himself when he heard the door hit the wall. Jaimee was here and she wasn't upset like he hoped, she was furious! He turned to face her and smiled.

"Jaimee, what's going on?" he asked innocently. She punched him in the face.

"You Alpha'd him! You commanded him to say those things" she shouted at him, then took another swing at him. He grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said. He just needed to show her that he was the good guy. If only he knew how to play the part.

"You liar" she growled and headbutt him, knocking him backwards a few steps. Isaac and Boyd walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Boyd asked as he grabbed Jaimee from behind and held her with all his strength, she was a fighter to say the least.

"He used his being an Alpha to make Isaac break up with me" she shouted still struggling to make Boyd let her go. Boyd looked to his Alpha.

"I did not" Derek said through gritted teeth. Boyd looked at Isaac who had already told Boyd that Derek had done what Jaimee had said but he thought it was a joke. Now Isaac stood less than ten feet from her and they both had bloodshot eyes. Boyd released his grip and stood between Derek and Jaimee with his back to Jaimee. He was defending her.

"Go snap him out of it Jaimee, you both deserve to be happy and I've never seen anybody as happy as Isaac is when he's with you" he told her not taking his eyes off his Alpha. Jaimee ran to Isaac and grabbed his arms, she looked into his eyes and felt her power to compel rush through her blood.

"Isaac, I need you right now to be who you were before Derek using his Alpha command to make you say those heartbreaking things to me. I love you Isaac and I know you love me too. Let the memories of every touch, every moment between us flow through your mind. Allow it to push through the command of the Alpha" she begged. A tear fell from Isaac's cheek and she let a tear fall from her own face. Isaac pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Jaimee, I'm so, so sorry" he whispered into her ear. She smiled on his shoulder then he pulled away. A leaf from her hair had tickled his cheek. He pulled it from her messy and tangled mess of hair and smiled before dropping it to the ground. Then he remembered Derek was watching them. He walked past Boyd and punched Derek with as much force as he could muster. Derek dropped to the floor holding his bloody and broken jaw.

The apartment door flew open again but this time in the doorway stood Jaimee's pack, her brother and her mother.

"Jaimee" Cain breathed and ran to his sister who was smiling at the scene she saw before her. Isaac was standing over a bleeding Derek. Cain couldn't help but laugh.

"Bastard got what he deserved" he chuckled then walked over to Isaac. "You're back in my good books, but you hurt my sister again and you're dead" he warned. Isaac nodded and walked back to Jaimee.

"How do I become part of your pack?" he asked her. He was serious, Jaimee could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Repeat after me; I now pledge my allegiance to Jaimee Lauren Ivan and her pack, I remove all former claim over my wolf from Derek Hale" Jaimee smiled.

"I now pledge my allegiance to Jaimee Lauren Ivan and her pack, I remove all former claim over my wolf from Derek Hale" Isaac smiled then felt a rush go through him. He felt more powerful now than he had ever felt before.

"You're now connected to my pack. You're stronger" Jaimee smiled. Cain stepped forwards.

"I think it's time I pledge my allegiance too. I now pledge my allegiance to Jaimee Lauren Ivan and her pack" Cain said and then felt a rush go through him. Jaimee smiled. Jaimee and her pack began to exit Derek's apartment and nobody noticed Lana stay back to wait for Boyd. Why wasn't he coming? Why was he going to stay? He saw what Derek just did didn't he? Lana thought to herself. Julie stayed behind to, but not for the same reason, she walked over to Derek and slapped him before giving a loud humph and leaving after her pack. Lana watched then gave Boyd one last 'are you coming' look before following after her friends.


	20. Chapter 19 - Packs Finding Love

Lana was spotted sitting by the girls' window.

"Lana?" Faith asked her. She knew her twin was upset, she could see that she had a crush on Boyd but she didn't realise how strong that crush was. Lana turned to face her younger twin and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Everything is falling apart. Derek lost his pack because he's crazy about Jaimee and Isaac left that pack which means we have no reason to see Derek's pack anymore and Boyd is part of that pack" Lana cried out. Faith sat in front of her and gave her a comforting hug while stroking her hair.

"You do have a reason, call Boyd and let him know you're coming over. Tell him how you feel" Faith suggested. Lana shook her head.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Lana shrugged and held her legs to her chest.  
"Then he's stupid" Faith shrugged as though it was a well-known fact.

Stiles was walking down to the corner shop to get munchies for his and Scott's guys night when he felt someone following him. He looked over his right shoulder but nobody was there. He walked a little faster and checked over his left shoulder, still nothing. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking through and crashed into the person that had made him feel uncomfortable on his walk.

"Faith" he breathed. She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet effortlessly. "What are you, were you following me?" he asked still jittery and jumpy.

"You should've seen the look on your face. I scared the crap outta you" she chuckled. He shook his head and continued to walk. "Sorry Stiles. I had to, I'm the jokester of my pack and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare you" she said jogging to keep up with him. He stopped and nearly caused her to crash into him. He turned to face her and put his hands on either side of her face then kissed her before she could gather what was going on. She kissed him back which surprised him, that sudden shock of her kissing him caused him to drop his guard and she took control of the kiss.

Jaimee woke up early Monday morning and quickly got dressed into jeggings and an aqua coloured crossback singlet with black heel boots. She ran a brush through her hair and tied it into a ponytail then ran downstairs for breakfast before the others ate all the food. Isaac was already awake, dressed and was standing over the stove cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs. Jaimee snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist with a cheeky grin. He jumped but quickly regained his composure and smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Morning" he smiled and turned to kiss her forehead. Damn Cain and Mum for making him sleep on the couch Jaimee thought to herself. Jaimee noticed Julie walk straight past the leftover spaghetti that she had fought to leave as Julie's lunch.

"Don't forget your lunch Julie" Jaimee called out to the closest of her pack other than Cora. Julie walked backwards to the kitchen counter and picked up the container holding the food and nodded to Jaimee.

"Yes Mum" Julie smirked and walked to her bag to slip the food in.

Cora was sitting on the couch with her coffee when Cain sat up from his sleeping bag on the floor and yawned.

"Morning sleepyhead" Cora smiled then took another sip of her coffee, she could feel the buzz already. Cain stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Where's mine?" he asked referring to the coffee. Cora smirked.

"In the kitchen waiting for you to make it" she teased. Cain chuckled and walked into the kitchen to see Jaimee and Isaac kissing, she was sitting on the kitchen counter and the room smelled like burnt food.

"Get a room…and no I'm not serious I just want you to stop making out in the kitchen" Cain told them. Jaimee jumped and pulled away from Isaac who blushed and went back to the food. He turned around to show Jaimee the pan.

"I think it's burnt" he smirked and she laughed. Cain was glad to see his sister smile.

"15mins before you leave for school so I suggest you grab a coffee instead" Cain told the teens. Jaimee gave him a salute.

"Yes sir" she chuckled and grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Cain watched as Isaac poured two cups of coffee into two separate thermostats and ran for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Lana walked through the halls with her twin but stopped when she saw Boyd at his locker. Faith noticed this and smiled.

"I'll let you two talk" she said to her twin and walked to her locker. Lana stood in place but snapped out of it when she heard Boyd's voice.

"Lana, I'm sorry. I can't leave Derek. He came for me when I was locked in the vault, he gave me the bite when I asked for it, he trained me. We have a bond and as much as I'm pissed at him for cheating on Julie and forcing my best friend to break it off with Jaimee; it's Derek. He's stupid but he's like a dad to me" Boyd explained. Lana ran over to him not caring about the stares and reached his locker just as he turned around. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him square on the lips. He was stunned, he didn't move. Lana took this as a rejection and pulled away.

"Sorry" she whispered as she held her hand over her mouth. "I should go" she said as she felt tears coming on. Boyd shook his head then pulled her closer. Her hand dropped from her mouth and he kissed her with all that he had.

Jaimee heard whispers as she walked to meet up with Lana and Faith to talk about Derek when she saw something she did _not _expect. Lana was kissing Boyd, or Boyd was kissing her. It was like tonsil hockey! Jaimee felt someone snake around her waist and looked up to see Isaac.

"Looks like you aren't the only one with a boyfriend. I heard from Scott that Faith and Stiles were making out on main street yesterday and now it's Boyd and Lana. Next up will be Cora, Julie and Cain" Isaac smiled. Boyd could feel the stares of other students burning through him, he pulled away from Lana and looked around and saw one familiar face that wasn't shocked but smiling. He nodded a smile at Isaac who chuckled and looked down at his girl then back up again. Boyd walked with Lana back to her locker with a smile that shined brighter than the sun.


	21. Chapter 20 - A Dangerous Plan

Jaimee walked through the plan with Derek one more time. Everything was going well so they had decided to pull the packs together and fight against Deucalion.

"You know, I am sorry for what I did" Derek said to Jaimee, not taking his eyes off the floor plan to Deucalion's hideout. Jaimee sighed and looked up at him.

"It's up to Isaac to decide whether or not he trusts you enough to agree to be your beta again. I still don't trust you not to do it again though" Jaimee replied then pointed back at the plans.

"Understandable" Derek sighed then nodded for her to continue.

"Scott wants to talk to him, that'll be the distraction. Then I'll come out with my pack, Isaac will be with Scott and that'll leave you with Boyd. Cora will go with you too, she's your sister and I'll have my brother. Mum's leaving today so we won't have her to help. We still have the numbers though" Jaimee ran through and Derek nodded.

"Okay, so tonight at 8" Derek stated and Jaimee nodded before leaving.

Jaimee noticed Isaac with Scott and stiffened, this was really happening and she was scared for him.

"You didn't come alone" Duke noted towards Scott.

"Yeah, this is Isaac" Scott told the old Alpha.

"I'm not talking about Isaac" Deucalion said to the young wolves. Scott and Isaac turned to see Derek, Cora and Boyd on their right and Jaimee and Cain in full wolf form followed by Julie and beta twins Faith and Lana on their left. Derek stepped forwards.

"You knew I would do this. Derek don't, you can't do this and no one gets hurt. If someone else gets hurt-" Scott started to say. Jaimee watched the scene unfolding before her; Derek and Scott arguing and Isaac looking confused and torn.

"No, him. Just him" Derek told the uptight young werewolf as he pointed at Deucalion.

"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own?" he asked waving his arms out then back on his cane. The packs heard scraping and watched as Kali slid down a column, Cain and Julie were bumped at Ennis pushed past them. Cora looked up and growled when she spotted the twins flipping down a level. They were all ready to fight. Isaac and Scott backed up into to group with Jaimee's pack.

Derek ran for Deucalion but Kali kicked him in the face and growled at him. Jaimee heard the twins merge behind her and the ground shook as they landed. Isaac ran at them and took a swing but the mega wolf shoved him away. Julie ran to help Cora and Boyd with Ennis and the beta twins ran with Jaimee to help Scott and Isaac. Scott was shoved into the wall behind them and Jaimee jumped up and bit the mega wolf, clawing at any part she could. The wolf threw her off though and onto Isaac, knocking her unconscious. Isaac slid her off and shook her gently.

"Jaimee?" he asked. He felt her pulse and then sighed in relief before running back at the wolf that Jaimee's twins were fighting. They were damn good together.

"Kill him" Duke told Derek. "The others can go" he nodded to the rest of the packs. "You're beaten. Do it Derek, take the first step" he said to the lone Alpha.

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha, to what a couple of useless teenagers?" Kali smirked tightening her foot on Cora's throat.

"Some have more promise than others" Deucalion warned his Alpha woman.

"Then let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be Derek? Pack or family?" Kali teased tightening her foot once again on Cora's throat causing her to wince.

"Let Scott rise" Julie called out. All eyes turned to her. "That's how your daughter became an Alpha; she has good character, she fights for what is right. That's how she became an Alpha. She rose when she was twelve and fought against an Alpha for her and Cora's freedom, she didn't kill the Alpha, she let him go and walked away. The next night she was on a run with Cora and Cora noticed they were purple not blue eyes anymore" Julie explained.

"She's a true Alpha" Deucalion whispered. Scott was confused as were Isaac and Boyd. Cain came out from the dark behind Allison who began shooting flash bulbs and everyone was released. Scott ran at Ennis and his eyes flashed red but he wasn't strong enough. Derek saw that Scott would die and ran at Ennis. The two struggled until they fell, Scott tried to grab Derek's hand but he couldn't. Julie ran to the edge and grabbed Cain's hand.

"Please" she begged. Cain sighed and lifted his hand, stopping Derek's fall just before he hit the stairs then rested him softly on the ground. "Thankyou" Julie smiled and kissed Cain's cheek before running down the stairs to see him. Cain ran over to where Isaac was hovering over his sister.

"Jaimee" Cain whispered brushing her hair from her face. She groaned and put her hand on her face.

"Ow" she groaned again. Isaac and Cain held out a hand each and she took both hands gratefully. Once she was on her feet Stiles came running in.

"Faith, you're okay" he sighed and she gave him a hug, she was covered in blood but he didn't care.

"How did you know where we were? What our plan was?" she asked curiously and confused.

"Scott was going to try and talk it out with Deucalion, I knew that Jaimee and Derek would try and capitalise on it. So I came when Allison called me" Stiles explained then gave an I'm sorry I didn't tell you look to his best friend.

Julie flopped onto her bed and sighed, she had just walked Derek home and they had kissed. Did he still care about her in_ that _way? She was confused. Her phone vibrated on her bedside table and she picked it up. There was a new message from Derek.

'Julie I'm sorry. I still care about you and I hope we can have a fresh start' it read and Julie sighed before replying.

'Only if you promise not to break up Isaac and Jaimee again or have any part in a break-up they may have' she replied. There was a long break before he replied.

'Ok' she read aloud. She sighed then curled up on her bed. Jaimee had nearly died; her best friend, her second mother almost. She remembered back to her life before she became a wolf and the last time she had seen her family.

_Julie walked home from school after being bitten by Jaimee knowing that she was late again, her uncle would be furious. She sat on the front step then sighed readying herself for the belt she was about to receive. She opened the front door and saw her uncle's face turn red with anger.  
"You're late…again. Get inside" he growled at her. She leant against the door and prepared for the belt to hit her, but it didn't.  
"Hit her again and I won't be just stopping you. I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth" a brown hair girl warned her uncle. She recognised this girl's voice but she didn't know where from. The girl stared at her uncle and she saw her uncle's pupils dilate. "You will not remember me being here, you will remember that Julie came home five minutes before curfew and went to her room to study. She came downstairs to answer the door because you asked her to. It was a door-to-door salesman and you hate them so she sent him away. DO you understand?" she said to her uncle who nodded. Julie blinked and the girl was gone. Her uncle stared at her for a few seconds before he spoke.  
"Well are you going to continue studying or do I need to punish you?" he asked. Julie ran to her room but not before she thought about her mother. Her mother had drowned at the beach and her father abandoned her after that, leaving her with her abusive uncle. Her mother was strong and smart, Julie still didn't understand how her mother had drowned, she was a strong swimmer. In her room was the girl who had saved her downstairs.  
"Jaimee? How did you stop my uncle? What happened at dance?" she asked. Jaimee walked closer and pushed her jacket off her shoulders to see the bite.  
"I'm a werewolf and I bit you at dance. I didn't mean to but that doesn't matter. You are going to turn at the next full moon. Pack up your stuff, we're leaving" Jaimee told the young redhead._

Julie sighed. It was that night she had met Faith, Cora and Lana. They were already wolves but Hope was turned a few months after Julie.


	22. Chapter 21 - The Past and the Packs

**_Hey everyone, I got another chapter for you just before the weekend! It'll be ending within the next ten chapters but there will be a sequel, I already have the rest of this story planned and the beginning of the sequel. I will let you know the title soon. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 21._**

Faith and Lana sat down on Faith's bed and stared at each other. Jaimee almost died.  
"Tonight was freakin scary" Faith said to her win, breaking the silence. Lana nodded.  
"Jaimee has been with us for a little under six years and I've never seen her take a hit like that" Lana agreed. The girls went into silence again, both remembering another Alpha.  
"Do you remember-" Faith stopped when her sister nodded.

_"We can't stay here anymore, you have Julie, Cora and Hope and normal Alpha's have three betas. We found another beta today, she invited us meet her Alpha. His name is Richard and he's willing to take both of us" Lana told Jaimee. The young Alpha and Julie were fifteen, the twins were sixteen and Hope was seventeen.  
"You don't have to go. It's your choice but you'll always have a place here" Jaimee reminded the twins who nodded then turned and left._

_A few months later another pack had come in and their Alpha had killed Ricky and taken over as their leader. He was rude, mean and used the betas as bait. The twins ran back to the house in San Francisco and knocked on the big wooden door. Julie answered with a smile. She let them in and smiled as she shouted out.  
"Guess who's back" Julie twirled and the twins smiled then hugged Jaimee.  
"Are you here to stay?" she asked the twins.  
"Yeah. Ricky was killed by an Alpha who took over and used a few of us as bait. He threatened Faith for standing up to him about it" Lana explained to the Alpha. Jaimee looked at them in shock before pulling them into a hug again.  
"You're welcome anytime. You know I would never hurt any of you" Jaimee whispered to the twins.  
_"Ricky. Did you notice Ennis? He looked like the Alpha that killed him" Lana noted. Faith sat upright and stared at her older twin in acknowledgement.

Cora and Cain were sitting on the couch at Derek's watching TV while everyone else was at Jaimee's. Derek and Boyd were discussing what happened in the fight. It was at that moment that Isaac and Jaimee walked in.  
"Derek, I'm re-joining your pack" Isaac said to the older Alpha. Derek nodded and met Isaac halfway.

Jaimee was walking home when Kali stepped in front of her.  
"Derek killed Ennis, do you take the blame or not?" Kali asked bluntly. Jaimee mulled it over. Julie was in love with Derek, he was Boyd and Isaac's Alpha and he was Cora's brother.  
"Yes" she breathed and kept her eyes on Kali.  
"Then by the next full moon you better have killed one of your betas" Kali warned and walked off.

Jaimee walked into the front door of her house and slumped onto the couch. Cora, Cain and Isaac were at Derek's so that left Jaimee with Julie and the twins.  
"What is it?" Julie asked sitting next to Jaimee.  
"I took the blame for Ennis' death to protect Derek" Jaimee whispered. Julie was shocked and scared for her Alpha, the same girl that saved her from her father.

Jaimee walked down the street talking to Peter about her plan to save Derek when they bumped into a man with glasses and was balding.  
"Sorry" he apologised, Jaimee nodded and turned to walk away but the man grabbed her arm turning her to face him again. "Do you know Isaac Lahey?" he asked with an evil eye. Jaimee looked him up and down before nodding.  
"He's my boyfriend. Why?" Jaimee returned shaking her arm from the man's grip. He let go and chuckled softly and apologetically.  
"He's my son. I was asked by the police to fake my death to find the person who tried to kill me. I wanted to find him" Mr Lahey smiled innocently. Jaimee scoffed, after the things she'd heard that this man had done...she was furious.  
"Stay the _hell_ away from Isaac" Jaimee warned. Peter held her arm and dragged her backwards.  
"I suggest that you stay away from both Isaac and Jaimee" Peter smiled and nodded to the older man. Jaimee stormed off only to stop and turn to Peter.  
"You coming?" she asked, still fuming. Peter jogged up to her and they continued their conversation.  
"So I want you to put the holy oil into the water, just put some into the hose and it'll spray onto the floor but you can't tell the others" Jaimee reminded her adoptive uncle. Peter sighed and nodded but kept walking.  
"I don't like the fact that you're going to kill yourself-" Peter stated with a grim face.  
"Please, Derek won't survive if I don't. Either that or the Alpha's will kill Isaac and Boyd" Jaimee reminded him.  
"Okay. For Derek and Cora" he agreed.

Isaac was at the graveyard doing his night shift when he heard a leaf crunch under the weight of a heavy foot. His head turned to the sound and he jumped out of the backhoe and turned to see someone he hadn't ever thought of seeing ever again. To him that was a good thing.  
"Dad?" Isaac gasped in shock. He ran a hand through his thick brown curls and watched as his father came closer. Mr Lahey punched Isaac in the face.  
"That's for not coming back for me" he tried to punch Isaac again but Jaimee was between them before Mr Lahey could blink, she had ahold of his arm and was staring daggers at him.  
"Jaimee" Isaac breathed then looked back at his father. Jaimee threw Mr Lahey's hand back at him and growled threateningly. Isaac put a hand on her shoulder to calm her and she turned to him.  
"I warned him" she told her boyfriend. She turned back to Mr Lahey.  
"Son, I want you to come home" Mr Lahey smiled, Jaimee could see straight through him though.  
"No, I'm staying with a friend-" Isaac started to growl.  
"You mean with this slut?" his father yelled slapping Jaimee's cheek. She held it in shock and Isaac was more than _pissed off!_ He lunged at his father and layed in the punches until Jaimee grabbed his left arm and kissed his jawline.  
"He's not worth it" she whispered in his ear. He stopped and looked at her with tears forming in his eyes. He was full of a mixture of emotions; anger, joy, fear and love. Jaimee helped him to his feet and the two walked to the Angel statue, it reminded him of her.  
"I can't believe he just-arggh! He had the nerve to hit _you_" Isaac growled as he slid down the statue. Jaimee sat across his lap and turned to face him.  
"I'm fine. Calm down" she told him reassuringly. He kissed her right cheek and looked her in the eye. "If he so much as touches you again, so help me God" Isaac sighed. Jaimee stood up leaving Isaac confused, she held out her hand and smiled. He took it and stood with her.  
"I have to show you something" she said to him before leading him to her tree house that she had made with Laura, the only other person that knew about the tree house and was dead.


	23. Chapter 22 - Saying Goodbye

**_Okay so I think that there will be two more chapters after this then it will be the wait for the sequel. I won't make you wait too long though J Onto the chapter!_**

Jaimee and Isaac walked into the small cubby of the tree house and Isaac smiled then turned to Jaimee.  
"Who else knows about this place?" he asked motioning to the old mattress and chest that held sheets, old clothes and a small blanket that Jaimee had kept from her brother's room after he had 'died'. Jaimee chuckled then smiled at him.  
"Nobody, Laura did but she's..." Jaimee trailed off in thought before smiling and shaking her head of the memory.  
"It's amazing here" Isaac smiled grabbing Jaimee's handing in his own. He leaned forwards and kissed her tenderly, she kissed him back; she needed him, he was her anchor and she had only just realised it. Jaimee wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers run through his curls, they were soft against her hands and she had to be honest; she had loved him by his curls before she even met him, that and his blue eyes. Isaac rested his hands on her lower back and he didn't notice what was going to happen until Jaimee moved her hands to take off his shirt. He pulled away for a second but Jaimee wasn't going to force him into something he didn't want.  
"We don't have to-" Jaimee was cut off when Isaac's lips met her own again, she knew his answer. She lifted his shirt easily and tossed it away before slamming her lips back to Isaac's. She needed him now. This may be the last time they can be together, the first and last time.

Cora woke up on the couch and realised that she was asleep on Cain, he was snoring loudly..._loudly!_ She sat up and stretched before fumbling in the dark for the hallway switch so she didn't wake Cain in the lounge room. She looked down the hallway and saw Boyd's door open with the light on. Maybe Lana was here. She walked to the door and saw that she was right, Lana was asleep on Boyd and they looked so cute together. She smiled before turning the light off and walking quietly to her room to doze off again.

Jaimee woke up in the cubby and lifted her chin just high enough to rest it on Isaac's chest. He was still asleep. She lifted the sheet to cover her shoulders and shivered.  
"You know staring is rude, right?" Isaac asked. His eyes were still closed but he was awake now. Jaimee smiled and kissed his chin, not being able to reach any higher without losing the sheet. Isaac rubbed her arms trying to warn her up.  
"We should get out of here, _before_ anyone suspects anything. The girls and my brother will harass both of us if they find out" Jaimee warned with a smile. Isaac smiled and waited for Jaimee to sit up before sitting up himself.  
"I think you threw my shirt _out_ of the cubby" Isaac told Jaimee who giggled before sliding her jeans back on and grabbing her bra.

Jaimee called a pack meeting once she was inside her house. Derek and Peter were the only ones not there.  
"Boyd and Isaac are going to make Derek's apartment floor live wire for Kali. That way she'll get a _shocking _surprise" Jaimee smirked at her own pun. She still hadn't told any of them except Julie about her deal with Kali; that Kali was not after Derek anymore. She hadn't told them she was planning on killing herself either. Faith and Isaac laughed at the pun. They were going to go about their day as usual while Isaac, Boyd and Jaimee implemented their plan. Jaimee pulled Faith and Lana aside and sat them on the couch. It was goodbye time.  
"What is it?" Faith asked, knowing something was wrong.  
"I need you two to keep the pack together, I'm trusting you" Jaimee told them. The twins looked at each other before Lana responded.  
"You aren't coming back are you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
"I am, it's just in case" Jaimee lied with a smile. The twins didn't believe her but they let it slide anyways.

Cain and Cora grabbed Jaimee as she came out of the lounge room.  
"I love you both, take care of each other" she told the two then walked to Julie and pulled her to the side of the pack members talking.  
"Jaimee" Julie shrieked in surprise. Jaimee shushed her.  
"I want you to be happy. Kick Derek's ass if you have to but you need to make sure this pack stays together. You're the glue Julie, you need to keep them together" Jaimee whispered then hugged her friend and walked to Isaac, he couldn't know just yet. His goodbye would be the last.  
"So you and Boyd know the plan?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and kissed her cheek.  
"Ready to go and kick some werewolf ass?" he smirked and Jaimee kissed him then led Isaac and Boyd out the door.

Jaimee, Boyd and Isaac walked into the apartment that the boys shared with Derek and instantly Derek had something to say.  
"Go back to school" he said as he stood on the stairs.  
"Well actually we can't. Boyd, Jaimee and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick" Isaac stated as we walked inside.  
"With what, brain damage?" Derek asked sarcastically. Isaac sat down on the table and grabbed a book while I leant against the table reading over his arm.  
"Well I have a migraine and uh, Boyd here has uh, explosive diarrhoea" Isaac explained. I snickered then Derek looked at me for my reason.  
"I have uh, feminine reasons. Nobody tries to deny me that right" I smirked then looked back at Isaac.  
"We're here to protect you" Boyd told his Alpha.  
"You're here to protect me? Well I'm in trouble then" Derek stated as he walked to Isaac and I.  
"Well actually, Boyd here came up with a plan" I nodded to the youngest wolf.  
"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires, pushing current through us. I was wondering if we could do something like that, but on a bigger scale" he explained as he lifted out of his duffel bag a large amount of wire. Jaimee hoped that Peter had done what she asked him to, because it was now or never.


	24. Chapter 23 - Final Battle

**_This is the final chapter, it is longer than the others but I hope is well worth the read. The sequel's name is in the final AN. Enjoy!_**

Jaimee and Boyd set the hose on and watched the water flow free. Once the water level was high enough Derek turned the tap off and each the boys hopped up on the wooden steps, Isaac held his hand out for Jaimee who graciously accepted and smiled. Isaac turned the power up and then Boyd tossed the wire in. They all sat down and Jaimee sat in Isaac's lap since there was no room anywhere else.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac asked pointing to Derek's security box. Derek looked over then nodded.  
"Yeah" he said.  
"What does it mean when it's not?" Isaac asked once again.  
"Someone cut the auxiliary power" Derek replied.  
"But what about the main-" Boyd was cut off by the power going out. They all jumped up and Isaac took Jaimee's hand. They were scared of losing each other and Isaac didn't know that Jaimee was going to die tonight. Derek stepped around Isaac and Jaimee to step into the non-electrified water. Jaimee sighed then stepped in after him.  
"Derek, what do we do now?" Isaac asked, concerned.  
"We fight" Jaimee told him.

The door was hit three times before coming open. There stood Kali.  
"Gotta be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself; I'd just go for it, find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. And I thought; what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" Kali told the group before looking over her shoulder. Ethan and Aiden appeared holding a scared and weakened Julie. Derek went stiff with fear. He loved Julie, he couldn't let her die. Isaac looked over at Jaimee who was ready to kill now. "You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? Think you can beat me one-on-one" she smirked. Derek motioned for Isaac, Jaimee and Boyd to move and they did as they were asked. Jaimee wouldn't risk her beta's life. Jaimee, Isaac and Boyd watched on as Derek fought against Kali; kicking punching and attempting to tackle her. Derek got knocked to the ground and Julie screamed.  
"Derek" she yelled. Kali looked over at her giving Derek the distraction he needed but Ethan clawed her cheek causing her to yelp in pain. Jaimee growled and made an attempt to run towards her beta but Isaac grabbed her arm.  
"They'll kill her before you even got close" Boyd warned. Jaimee nodded then took a deep breath before Isaac let her go.

Isaac, Boyd and Jaimee heard a buzz and Isaac pulled out his phone. _NOW!_ It read. Jaimee and Boyd ran towards Derek while Isaac ran to Julie, knowing full well that Jaimee would kill him if he allowed her to get hurt. Jaimee watched as the twins came to the bottom step just about the electrified water. She pushed Boyd ahead of her as she felt the nerves in her body shake and regenerate. She fell to her knees and could feel Isaac and Julie watching her with fear in their eyes. Jaimee let her face drop into the water and drank a mouthful.  
"Hold him" Kali ordered the twins. They held Derek so his claws were extended and Kali lifted Jaimee off the ground. "She shouldn't have tried to stop me. Have you ever killed an Alpha with your own bare claws? Have you felt the power rush into you? You are about to gain another pack" Kali smirked then dropped Jaimee onto Derek's claws. "You'll have hers" Kali told the older Alpha. Jaimee groaned in pain as a single tear dropped from her cheek and onto Derek's chin. Kali, Ethan and Aiden walked away but not before Kali left a final word. "You've killed your own best friend. You have nothing left" Kali smirked as she heard Jaimee's hear slow down.

The room was suddenly full. Jaimee's pack and Derek's had joined the scene. Isaac ran to Jaimee and cradled her head while he held her hand.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Isaac cried, Jaimee shook her head and looked around at the people she called family.  
"You need to take care of them, take care of each other" Jaimee whispered to Derek then the entire room. Her brother dropped to his knees beside Isaac across from Derek. "I forgive you Derek" she said then coughed, her body was trying to push out the holy oil.  
"I love you Jaimee, please don't go" Isaac begged. Jaimee wiped a tear from Isaac's cheek then she was gone.

Peter sat with Jaimee in the old Hale house waiting for Jaimee's heart to beat again. He knew the plan; her wolf side would heal her from the holy oil and she would be waking soon. His head snapped up when he heard a slight beat. He walked over to where Jaimee lay and held her hand as she woke.  
"Welcome back sleeping beauty" he smirked. Jaimee sat up slowly and stretched her aching muscles.  
"Are the others okay? Did any of Deucalion's pack come back for them?" Jaimee asked quickly.  
"The others are mourning. I offered to bury you and they accepted. I already put up a gravestone and told them it was done. Nobody came back. I think Kali decided Derek's punishment was complete. Julie walked out on him and he's broken. Isaac is in shock and so is your brother" Peter explained. Jaimee looked Peter in the eye before using her compulsion on him.  
"You don't remember our plan, we never made one. When you hear about my dead it will be for the first time. Goodbye Peter" Jaimee said to her adoptive uncle then she walked out of the Hale house for the last time.

Jaimee walked up to the school the next day to see Scott and Isaac practicing lacrosse. Scott threw a ball at Isaac who missed then let himself flop onto the ground.  
"I know that Jaimee is gone but she wouldn't want you to give up on life. Get up and let's try again" Scott said. Isaac sat up and gave Scott a glare.  
"How would you feel if you lost Allison? Huh? I lost Jaimee, I'll never see her again and she was the love of my life" Isaac yelled as he stood up and growled face-to-face with Scott. Jaimee let out a sob and turned to walk away. She remembered her conversation with Laura.

_Jaimee and Laura sat across from each other in Laura's New York home.  
"How do you do it? How can you be with your boyfriend and be an Alpha?" Jaimee asked her best friend.  
"What do you mean?" Laura responded with a confused look.  
"How do you live and love as an Alpha?" she asked again. This time Laura sighed.  
"You keep them alive and you survive. Even if you have to do it apart" she replied. _

Jaimee had never known what Laura meant, not until now. She blew one last kiss to Isaac before running off into the woods. She didn't even notice that Isaac had felt her there, had felt her kiss. But she was gone.  
"What is it Isaac?" Scott asked looking towards the woods where Isaac was facing.  
"Nothing, I thought I saw her" Isaac said then walked to the locker room.

**_FINAL AN: The sequel will be called 'Coming Home to Darkness'. I will write the first three chapters then upload them ASAP. Thanks for reading!  
~Thanks for reading, Brittney_**


	25. Sequel is Up Already!

Just a quick AN,

The Sequel to How to Live and Love as an Alpha is up! I was writing it up at school and I have two hours free at school tomorrow, so chapters two and three will be up tomorrow!

The sequel is called Coming Home to Darkness. Enjoy!  
~Brittney


End file.
